narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Naruto Uzumaki
Naruto Uzumaki (うずまきナルト, Uzumaki Naruto) – tytułowy bohater i główny protagonista serii: Naruto. Jest geninem z Konohagakure, członkiem Drużyny Kakashiego, a także trzeci i obecnym jinchūriki Kuramy, Dziewięciu-Ogoniastego Demonicznego Lisa. Przeszłość thumb|left|Nowo narodzony Naruto ze swoją matką Kushiną. Naruto jest synem Czwartego Hokage, Minato Namikaze i drugiej jinchūriki Dziewięciu-Ogoniastego, Kushiny Uzumaki. Rodzice nadali mu imię po głównym bohaterze pierwszej książki Jiraiyi, czyniąc Sannina jego ojcem chrzestnym.Naruto rozdział 382, strony 9-11 Przed narodzinami Naruto, jego rodzice wiedzieli, że pieczęć, która utrzymywała Lisiego Demona w Kushinie będzie osłabiona podczas porodu, i może zostać złamana.Naruto rozdział 500, strona 10 Aby tego uniknąć Kushina została przeniesiona z dala od wioski, aby urodzić w tajemnicy. Biwako Sarutobi oraz Taji stały się jej położnymi, ANBU dbało o bezpieczeństwo, a Czwarty Hokage utrzymywał pieczęć i Kyuubiego na miejscu. Natychmiast po tym jak Kushina urodziła, Tobi wziął noworodka za zakładnika, i rozkazał Czwartemu odejść z dala od Kushiny grożąc, że zabije dziecko. Następnie wykorzystał sprytną dywersję, która zmusiła Minato do przetransportowania dziecka w bezpieczne miejsce, co umożliwiło Tobiemu zbliżenie się do Kushiny. W czasie, gdy Minato nie mógł interweniować, Tobi wyzwolił Ogoniastego Demona. Na szczęście Kushina (która przeżyła ekstrakcję dzięki jej silnej witalności) została uratowana przez Minato, który następnie przeniósł ją do Naruto. Czwarty pozostawił osłabioną matkę z noworodkiem, a sam udał się walczyć z Tobim. Aby uratować wioskę, Minato poświęcił swoje życie, pieczętując bestię w Naruto i wierzył, że jego syn będzie kiedyś potrzebował mocy demona, aby pokonać Tobiego raz na zawsze.Naruto rozdział 503, strony 17-18 Uzumakiemu, nigdy nie powiedziano kim byli jego rodzice. Trzeci Hokage uważał, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem byłoby zadbanie o to, aby nikt nie dowiedział się, że młody Uzumaki jest dziedzicem Czwartego. thumb|right|Naruto jako mały chłopiec. Przed tym jak Minato zginął, zależało mu na tym, aby mieszkańcy Konohy patrzyli na Uzumakiego jak na bohatera, który przyjął na siebie ciężkie brzemię. Tylko kilku mieszkańców wioski zgodziło się z tym, większość zaś uważała go za potwora, który zniszczył ich dom. W związku z tym, Trzeci Hokage wydał dekret, według którego nikt nigdy nie powinien powiedzieć Naruto prawdy, miał nadzieję, że inne dzieci będą go lepiej traktować. One jednak poszły śladem swoich rodziców, mimo iż tak naprawdę nie znały powodu. Iruka Umino, oprócz Trzeciego Hokage, był jedynym, który działał jako surogat rodziny młodego Naruto, wraz z właścicielem Ramen Ichiraku: Teuchi i jego córką Ayame (do pewnego stopnia). thumb|left|Naruto, pokonany przez Sasuke. Kiedy Naruto po raz pierwszy spotkał Sasuke Uchiha w Akademii Ninja, zostali wybrani do walki przeciwko sobie w tradycyjnym sparingu. Naruto był podekscytowany okazją pokonania Sasuke i bycia tak popularnym jak on, jednak został łatwo pokonany. Patrząc na oczy Sasuke, Naruto zorientował się, że były pełne nienawiści. Kiedy Iruka powiedział im, aby wykonali pieczęć pojednania, obaj odmówili.Naruto rozdział 568, strony 10-15 Następnie, Naruto obrał za swój cel pokonanie Sasuke, którego uczynił swym rywalem. Tak naprawdę, gdy Naruto dowiedział się, że Sasuke jest sierotą, był szczęśliwy, że nie jest jedynym, który jest samotny i chciał z nim rozmawiać, lecz zazdrościł Sasuke umiejętności. Mimo to, Naruto chciał, by pewnego dnia, młody Uchiha uznał go za równego sobie. Wygląd thumb|Naruto Część I (z prawej) i Naruto Część II (z lewej). Jak stwierdził Jiraiya, Naruto wykazuje uderzające podobieństwo do ojca, posiadając jego niebieskie oczy i kolczaste, blond włosy. Od matki, Naruto odziedziczył kształt oczu i twarzy. Jednak najbardziej charakterystyczną cechą Naruto sa jego wąsiki, przekazane mu przez demona uwięzionego w jego matce w chwili jego urodzenia. Cechą, która była regularnie wspominana, i prowadziła do łatwego rozgniewana było posiadanie bardzo niskiego wzrostu jak na swój wiek. Podczas części I, był jedną z najniższych osób w czasie ukończenia akademii, ustępując tylko Hinacie Hyudze. Po upływie czasu, miał znaczące przyspieszenie wzrostu, które było widoczne dla wszystkich, „karłowacąc” kunoichi w swojej grupie wiekowej. thumb|left|Naruto noszący strój Mędrca, a także trzymający Zwój Przywoływania. W części I, strój Naruto to kombinezon, w kolorach pomarańczowo-niebieskim w górnej części barków, a także wokół pasa, oraz czerwony wir na plecach. Ponadto nosi biały kołnierz, pomarańczowe spodnie, niebieskie sandały i również niebieski ochraniacz na czoło, który dał mu Iruka po ukończeniu Akademii Ninja. W części II, strój Naruto ulega modyfikacji, po rozerwaniu na strzępy pierwotnego, podczas treningu z Jiraiyą. Strój zachowuje kolor pomarańczowy, zostaje także kołnierz i czerwony wir, tylko kolor niebieski na kurtce zmienia się w czarny, a kolor rozciąga się od górnej części barków do rękawów. Ochraniacz na czoło również uległ zmianie, gdzie niebieska bandana zmienia się na czarną, podobnie jak z sandałami. Podczas swojej walki z Painem, Naruto posiadał na krótko czerwony płaszcz, który był kombinacją stroju jego ojca oraz mistrza. Osobowość thumb|Pokój Naruto. Ze względu na wielką samotność jaką doznał w dzieciństwie, Naruto opracował pragnienie zauważenia i uznania. W tym celu, Naruto ciągle robił jakieś wybryki w pobliżu Wioski, a nawet mówił, że będzie starać się o tytuł Hokage. Nawet po ukończeniu akademii Naruto jeszcze był zdecydowany, aby zostać uznanym, ale dzięki coraz silniejszym więzom z innymi osobami, jego powody dla których chciał otrzymać tytuł Hokage znacznie się zmieniają, mniej dążąc do uznania, a więcej trenować i stawać się silniejszym, by chronić swój dom i bliskich mu ludzi. Jak zauważył Madara Uchiha, Naruto jest gorącym wyznawcą Woli Ognia, porównując go do swego dawnego rywala. Niepowstrzymana determinacja wpływa na życie wokół niego, a nawet wrogów, dotkniętych jego empatią. Zarówno Kakashi, jak i Temari odnieśli się do niesamowitej charyzmy Naruto jako "mocy wyjątkowej", który pozwala mu zmienić poglądy świata u innych osób. Najbardziej widoczną cechą, która charakteryzuje Naruto jest nadpobudliwość. Jest żywiołowy, niecierpliwy, impulsywny i nieuważny. Według Kakashiego, Naruto dowiaduje się wszystkiego przez swoje ciało. Jest stosunkowo prosty i naiwny, wolno rozumie zasady lub sytuację, a często wymaga zbyt uproszczonej analogi, aby wyjaśnienie pomogło mu zrozumieć. Ogółem, Naruto odpowiada najlepiej konkurencji i posiada wysoki stopień zaufania do siebie, głośno ogłaszając, że będzie mistrzem w dowolnej technice, której nauczy się w ułamku zwykłego czasu, choć nie zawaha się poprosić o pomoc jeśli jej potrzebuje. Naruto ma również wiele innych różnych cech. Odziedziczył wyrażenie "Dattebayo!" (だって よ ば!) od matki, Kushiny Uzumaki, która mówiła "(da) ttebane" ("(だ) って ばね"), gdy jest podniecony lub zdenerwowany. Ma również dziecinne dziwactwo trzymania swoich pieniędzy w grubym portfelu o kształcie zielonej żaby, która uczuciowo nazywa "Gama-chan". Jest także bardzo zuchwały i rzadko zwraca uwagę na formalności i społeczną klasyfikację. Zjada prawie wyłącznie ramen i jest częstym klientem w Ichiraku Ramen Bar. Jest także trochę zboczony, co wydaje się być wiadomym przez Sakurę, oraz Irukę, i staje się nim jeszcze bardziej po spotkaniu Jiraiyi. Uśmiecha się prawie stale, gdyż w dzieciństwie, na jego twarzy było widać tylko smutek i samotne życie. Ci, którzy są najbliżej niego są w stanie rozpoznać, kiedy jego uśmiech nie jest prawdziwy. Jednak, jeśli ktoś jethumb|left|Naruto obiecuje Sakurze, że sprowadzi Sasuke z powrotem.st w tarapatach, i sytuacja tego wymaga, Naruto staje się niezwykle poważny, za wszelką cenę chcąc mu pomóc. Najczęściej jest to widoczne w serii, podczas swojej interakcji z kolegami z zespołu, Sasuke Uchiha i Sakura Haruno. Sasuke traktuje jak swojego brata i całą drugą część stara się sprowadzić go z powrotem do Konohy, pomimo jego gotowości do ucieczki z wioski. Uzumaki od dawna się podkochuje w Sakurze i zrobi dla niej wszystko co w swojej mocy, aby uczynić ja szczęśliwą, nawet kosztem własnego szczęścia. Sai uważa, że to poświęcenie jest punktu kulminacyjnym jego miłości. Sai zauważa również, że chęć uczynienia Sakury szczęśliwą i chęć sprowadzenia Sasuke do domu są źródłem wewnętrznego bólu Naruto. Po stracie swojego mentora Jiraiyi, rozmawia z własnym ojcem, na temat zabójcy Sannina i jednocześnie byłego ucznia, Nagato. Naruto zrozumiał wielką wadę zemsty, i zdobył jeszcze większe chęci do uratowanie najlepszego przyjaciela. Okazyje się jednak, że Naruto staje się coraz bardziej zdesperowany w celu ocalenia przyjaciela, będąc skłonnym do przyjęcia wszystkich ciosów Shinobich oraz upadnięciem na kolana przed Raikage i błagania go o przebaczenie dla Sasuke, z powodu swoich zbrodni. Ponadto Madara poucza go na temat powodów nienawiści Sasuke i ogłasza Sakurze, że nigdy nie odpuści sobie swojego zadania, gdyż teraz naprawdę go rozumie, i chce go uratować nie tylko z powodu obietnicy dokonanej Sakurze, ale także dla siebie. Jednak po pouczeniu przez Saia, że reszta jego towarzyszy ma na celu zabicie Sasuke, i że nikt w wiosce nie chce go przyjąć ponownie, Naruto najwyraźniej dostał ataku hiperwentylacji, z powodu silnych konfliktów, które zostały mu przedstawione. Kiedy jednak spotkał się znowu z Sasuke, Naruto zrozumiał przestępstwa przyjaciela, i nie chciał zabrać go z powrotem do wioski, lub też go zabić, a znaleźć trzecie rozwiązanie. Naruto doszedł do wniosku, że obaj są rzeczywiście przeznaczeni do pojedynku między sobą, co Madara przewidział, a gdy tak się stanie, ponieważ on i Sasuke są najlepszymi ninja, najprawdopodobniej umrą. Naruto jest w pełni przygotowany do przyjęcia na siebie nienawiści Sasuke, i jest, w pewien sposób, jedyną osobą, która nigdy nie straciła nadziei w niego. Jednak, podobnie jak reszta Konohy, Naruto ostatecznie zrezygnował z sprowadzenia Sasuke z powrotem jako obywatela wioski, wierząc, że słowa nie będą już miały żadnego wpływu na umożliwienie im zrozumienia siebie nawzajem, godząc się tym samym z walki (i potencjalnym zabijaniem) Sasuke w celu ochrony Konohy. Aby zapobiec swojej śmierci, przed walką z Sasuke, Naruto zaczął trenować kontrolowanie mocy Dziewięciu Ogonów, mówiąc, że nie może już uciekać od bycia jinchūriki i przygotowując to jutsu. Naruto również wykazał głęboką miłość do swoich rodziców. Kiedy poznał swojego ojca i dowiedział się, że to thumb|Rozejm miedzy Naruto, a Kuramą.właśnie on zapieczętował w nim demona, był bardzo zły na niego, jednak radość i duma, że jest synem Czwartego Hokage bardziej przemawiała przez niego. Tak samo było, gdy poznał swoją matkę, łzy zaczęły mu się lać z oczów. Po dowiedzeniu się historii o zakochaniu się w sobie rodziców oraz o tym, co się stało podczas ataku bestii na Konohę, Naruto zrozumiał, że nie może winić swoich rodziców za to, że nie było ich przy nim przez całe jego życie i zaczął być dumny, że ma takich rodziców. Gdy Czwarty Raikage skrytykował Minato, że nie był w stanie pokonać Dziewięcio-Ogoniatego, Naruto pamiętając co powiedziała mu jego matka o miłości i wierzę w syna Minato, gniewnie odrzucił obrazę swojego ojca i powiedzał, że go wcale nie znał, ponieważ nie zawiódłby swojej wioski. Naruto wyjaśnił Czwartemu Raikage także, że śmierć rodziców zaraz po jego urodzeniu, uczyniła go silniejszym. W przeciwieństwie do innych jinchūriki, Naruto podchodzi do swojego demona starannie i próbuję z nim nawiązać rozejm. Widząc współpracę B i jego bestii, przyznał, że Son Gokū mógłby pozazdrościć jemu. Jego słowa mogłyby zaszokować inne ogoniaste bestię, które są przyzwyczajone do braku intencji ich posiadacza. Niedawne nieporozumienie między Naruto, a Kuramą zaczyna stopniowo zanikać, a Naruto zdobywa nowego towarzysza walki. Od początku Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi, co za tym idzie, po Inwazji Paina, Naruto często myślał co musi zrobić, aby na świecie mógł zapanować pokój. Stanowiło to jego "obowiązek" i "ciężar" oraz jak zlikwidować "ból" i "nienawiść". Chciał sam to osiągnąć, jednak Itachi przypomniał mu, że idąc w tą stronę oddala się do przyjaciół, a staje powoli Madarą. Mroczny Naruto thumb|left|Mroczny Naruto.Po tym jak Killer B odmówił treningu Naruto, Uzumaki i Motoi skierowali się wraz z Yamato do Wodospadu Prawdy, miejscu gdzie Killer Bee szkolił się w celu kontroli nad Ośmioogoniastym Gigantycznym Bawołem. Polecił Naruto medytować przy wodospadzie i zamknąć oczy. Wkrótce potem, Mroczny Naruto (闇 ナルト, Yami Naruto) pojawił się przed oczami Naruto, mówiąc o tym, jak szybko ludzie z Konohy zmienili swoje ideały względem Naruto i zaczęli wysysać z niego to, co dawało siłę Mrocznemu Naruto. Ciemna Strona powiedziała, że przejaw nienawiści, który istniał w sercu Naruto, powodował, że Kyuubi lubił go bardziej i zawołał, że to on jest prawdziwym Naruto, a drugi jest zwykłym oszustem. Zaczęli walczyć, ale po chwili Naruto zdał sobie sprawę, że obaj mają te same techniki, umiejętności oraz taktykę. Wynikiem ich walki był remis i Naruto wspomina, że jeśli nadal tak będzie się działo, to nigdy nie wygra tego pojedynku, więc budzi i opowiada Yamato oraz Motoiemu co się stało. Motoi powiedział mu, że musi on pokonać swoją ciemność, aby nauczyć się kontrolować moc dziewięciu ogonów. Pojawia się ponownie przed Naruto, gdy ten powraca do wodospadu. Zamiast walczyć, Naruto w umyśle pokazuje mu zdjęcie z jego autografem, który nie był w stanie dać shinobim Konohy. To rozzłościło ciemność Naruto, mówiąc mu, że ci ludzie byli częścią tej samej wioski, która traktowała go jak wyrzutka i bardzo cierpiał z ich powodu, mówiąc mu, że nie należy im ufać. Jednak Naruto stwierdził, że wierzy w wioskę, ponieważ jest ona dla niego bardzo ważna. Ale co równie ważne było, że musiał mieć wiarę w siebie, iż będzie miał tyle siły, aby wywiązać się z zaufania okazanego przez mieszkańców wioski, względem niego. Oświadczenie Naruto zaczyna osłabiać swoją ciemność, zmuszając go zapytać, co było powodem istnienia niego przez tyle czasu. Naruto stwierdził, że jest naprawdę nim i podziękował swojemu mroku, który pobiegł na niego i próbował zaatakować. Uzumaki jednak go przytula, i mówi, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Puszczając własną złość w swoją przeszłość, Mroczny Naruto zmienia swoje oczy na normalne i uwierzył w słowa Naruto, znikając w jego podświadomości. Później, gdy Naruto wszedł ponownie do swojej podświadomości, Kyuubi wyraził zdziwienie, gdyż nie może wyczuć jakiejkolwiek nienawiści w Naruto, i pyta go, gdzie jest "prawdziwy on" na co odpowiedział, że stoi przed nim. Umiejętności Na początku serii, jedną z niewielu technik Naruto, które mógł zrobić bez jej zepsucia była technika transformacji i jego własny, oryginalny wariant tej techniki, Oiroke no Jutsu, kreatywne, ale całkowicie bezużyteczne dywersyjne jutsu, używane po prostu, w celu rozkojarzenia jego instruktorów. Przez część pierwszą opanowuje wiele technik bliskiego zasięgu, które są rozwijane w czasie jego dwu i pół letniego szkolenia z Jiraiyą. Naruto również poprawia jego znajomość innych umiejętności ninja, a pod okiem Jiraiyi, wykorzystuje taijutsu oraz narzędzie ninja częściej, niż w części I. Również uczy się jak rozwiać genjutsu. W części II zaczyna trenować w technikach dalekiego zasięgu, takimi jak Rasenshuriken, a także rękami chakry. W części I, u Naruto jest regularnie zauważane, że ma wielki potencjał, głównie ze względu na Kyuubiego zamkniętego w Naruto. Kiedy Orochimaru widzi jak ten pokonuje Kabuto, próbuje zabić Naruto, z obawą przed kim się stanie. Potencjał przejawia się jeszcze bardziej w części drugiej, kiedy regularnie walczy z członkami Akatsuki, rangi S. Jego zwycięstwo nad Sześcioma Ścieżkami Paina pozwoliło mu zdobyć uznanie na całym świecie ninja: Wioski Konoha wierzy, że jest idealnym materiałem Hokage słysząc o tym, a Zetsu, po obejrzeniu walki, twierdzi, że Naruto stał się silniejszy niż Sasuke. Będąc potomkiem klanu Uzumaki, Naruto posiada niesamowitą wytrzymałość i witalność, będąc zwiększonymi przez Kyuubiego. Najwyraźniej ma pewną wiedzę na temat fūinjutsu, wiedząc jak korzystać z klucza do cofania i ponawiania swojej pieczęci, po otrzymaniu niego przez Gerotorę. Jiraiya zostawił Naruto z kluczem, aby pomóc mu opracować Naruto nieznaną technikę, nad którą on, Naruto i Minato pracowali, ale nigdy nie skończyli. Naruto stwierdził, że jest gotów do jej ukończenia. Podczas poszukiwań braci Uchiha, Itachi dał Naruto część swojej mocy, w przypadku gdyby Sasuke kiedykolwiek zdecydował się na bunt przeciwko Wiosce Ukrytego Liścia. Tą częścią mocy był kruk posiadający Mangekyō Sharingan Shisuiego Uchihy. Kruk miał użyć Kotoamatsukami na osobie mającej oczy Itachiego. Transformacja Jinchūriki thumb|left|Inicjalna forma jinchūriki. Jako jinchūriki Kyūbiego, Naruto jest obdarzony ogromnymi pokładami chakry i niebywałą wytrzymałością, przyśpieszonym gojeniem (wychodząc z drobnych urazów w ciągu kilku sekund, do poważnych urazów w ciągu dnia) oraz w zależności od ilości chakry Kyūbiego, której wykorzystuje. Naruto zyskuje także większą siłę i szybkość, a także wzrost jego umiejętności leczenia do takiego poziomu, że po przebiciu na wylot ciała przez Chidori, w kilka sekund się zregenerował, dzięki czemu zostaje mu przyznana niemal nieprzenikniona zasłona chakry. Normalny poziom chakry Naruto jest niesamowicie wysoki, częściowo ze względu na Kyūbiego. Pieczęć, pozwala by niewielka ilość chakry dziewięciu ogonów mieszała się z chakrą Naruto. Jiraiya raz wypowiedział się, że ciało Naruto jest zbyt małe na zbiornik dla chakry Kyūbiego i instynktownie odrzuca większość, ze względu na szkody które może spowodować. Ebisu daje do zrozumienia, że zła kontrola czakry Naruto wynikała z tego, że część jego chakry była używany do odrzucenia przytłaczającej chakry Kyūbiego. Według Kakashiego, regularny poziom chakry Naruto jest około cztery razy większy, od poziomu jego samego. Dzięki temu może wykorzystywać ninjutsu, które wykorzystują duże ilości chakry, takie jak np. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Podczas gdy większość ninja nie jest w stanie stworzyć kilku klonów bezpiecznie, ze względu na to, że technika niesie również zagrożenie podzielenia chakry użytkownika na wszystkie klony. Naruto jest w stanie stworzyć setki przy zachowaniu sporych rezerw chakry, w każdym z nich. Chakra Kyūbiego pierwszy raz przyszła, gdy Naruto był w sytuacji zagrożenia życia, Kyūbi przekazał mu część mocy, w celu zapewnienia mu bezpieczeństwa. Po treningu z Jiraiyą, Naruto uczy się jak skontaktować z Kyūbim i skorzystać z jego chakry. Alternatywnie, Naruto mógł korzystać z niej, w czasie swojej złości czy frustracji, pozwalając Lisowi przejąc kontrolę. Wpływ Kyūbiego na Naruto wzrasta wraz z ilością pobranej chakry. Może to doprowadzić do utraty kontroli nad zmysłami i umysłem, zmieniając go w zwierzę, które atakuje wszystko w oku, nie rozróżnia wtedy przyjaciół od wrogów. Chakra Kyūbiego uszkadza także ciało, co powoli skraca jego żywotność. Mimo, że zostało opracowanych wiele metod, w celu złamania wpływu bestii na Naruto (notka pieczętująca Jiraiyi i technika Yamato Hokage-Shiki Jijun Jutsu - Kakuan Nitten Suishu, która została ułatwiona przez naszyjnik Hashiramy Senju, który Naruto miał na sobie przed jego zniszczeniem), Naruto starał się nie używać chakry Kyūbiego i starał się nie dopuścić do tego aby gniew przejął nad nim władzę. Ostatecznie podjął próbę zapanowania nad bestią. thumb|Naruto w Trybie Chakry Dziewięciu Ogonów. Po tym jak Naruto nauczył się skutecznie oddzielać czakrę Kyūbiego, i jednocześnie więzić Kyūbiego w nowej pieczęci, może on uzyskać dostęp do jego chakry, za każdym razem, bez potrzeby interakcji z Kyūbiego. W ten sposób zyskuje całun chakry, dzięki któremu przypomina on Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek. Z mocą Kyūbiego pod jego kontrolą, jego prędkość i wytrzymałość są wyższe i może on wykorzystać jako osłonę ręce z chakry, które mogą zniszczyć kamień tylko chwytem. Zyskuje także umiejętność Kyūbiego: wyczuwanie negatywnych emocji, czego nawet najlepsi sensorzy ninja nie są w stanie zrobić. Z powodu konieczności używania chakry Kyūbiego, w formie Yang, techniki elementu drewna reagują na życiodajną energię, zamieniając jego drewniane totemy, w pełni rozwinięte drzewa w ciągu kilku sekund. Taijutsu thumb|left|Naruto atakuje Kibę. Naruto, w akademii zawsze był co najmniej zadowalający w taijutsu, gdzie uzyskał stopień B w tej klasie. Przez część I, jego taijutsu było naprawdę imponujące, gdzie po raz pierwszy zostało prezentowane w jego walce z Kibą Inuzuka w czasie wstępnych walk do Trzeciej Części Egzaminu na Chunina, gdzie był w stanie celnie uderzać i uniknąć wielu wspólnych ataków Kiby i Akamaru, bez pomocy jego klonów cienia. Świadectwo jego umiejętności z taijutsu zostało także pokazana, gdy Naruto walczył przeciwko Nejiemu Hyudze, używającym technik Miękkei Dłoni w finale egzaminów na Chunina, gdzie dostał się niezwykle blisko jego, używając tylko rąk do walki wręcz. Po skończeniu części pierwszej, taijutsu Naruto poprawiła się znacznie pod okiem Jiraiyi, po którym mógł zatrzymać ręką ataki Chiyo, Kakashi Hatake, Yamato oraz Saiowi, z czego ostatnich trzech ninja było wyszkolonych w ANBU. W całej serii, Naruto stale doskonalił taijutsu, uwieńczając to nauką Kawazu Kumite od Fukasaku. Po treningu Kawazu Kumite, był w stanie powstrzymać strumień wrogich ciosów i kopnięć Tendō, aby kupić sobie czas, by ponownie wprowadzić siebie w Sennin Mōdo. Na szczycie jego umiejętności taijutsu, Naruto wykazały wysoki poziom siły fizycznej (chociaż zmienia się pod wpływem Kyuubiego lub też chakry). Podczas szkolenia senjutsu w części II, był w stanie unieść jeden ogromny posągi bez używania specjalnego oleju (choć stwierdzono, że Naruto używał czakry senjutsu robiąc ten wyczyn). Po zakończeniu szkolenia, mógł rozbić kamień za pomocą własnej siły, jak widać po ucieczce od przerażonego Gakidō, po wchłonięciu zbyt dużej chakry senjutsu. Naruto wykazał się również imponującą prędkością na przestrzeni czasu,. W trakcie konfrontacji z Sasuke, podczas Szczytu Pięciu Kage, uratował Sakurę od jej własnego zatrutego kunaia, gdy Sasuke próbował ją przebić, otrzymując tylko płytkie cięcia w zamian. Naruto był wtedy w stanie powstrzymać Kakashi podczas ładowania się Rasengana, mierząc sięz Chidori Sasuke i zrównując je. Ninjutsu Kage Bushin no Jutsu thumb|Naruto używający [[Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu|Masowej Replikacji Cienia.]] Chociaż Naruto na początku serii miał problemy z Techniką klonowania, szybko nauczył się korzystać z techniki na poziomie jōnina, takiej jak Cieniste Klony i wersji techniki na większą skalę. Technika stała się jego pierwszym jutsu popisowym. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu korzysta z ogromnych rezerw chakry Naruto, posiadanej należnej od bycia jinchūriki Kyuubiego. Naruto jest w stanie stworzyć w górę do dwóch tysięcy klonów, i każdemu z nich zostawić przyzwoitą ilość chakry. Z tego powodu Naruto może używać swoich klonów cienia praktycznie wszędzie, od walki bezpośredniej, do treningu prędkości. Na początku Naruto tworzy wiele klonów, w celu zdobycia przewagi liczebnej nad jego przeciwnikami. Innymi czasy, korzysta on z nich w celu użycia techniki transformacji, dzięki której może zmienić ich wygląd i zbić cel z tropu. W części II, Naruto dowiedział się, że za pomocą klonów cienia może dowiadywać się wielu informacji, które zostaję przesłane do głównego umysłu, to samo się tyczy uczenia. Korzystając z tego, jest w stanie nauczyć się technik, których nauka zazwyczaj trwałaby miesiące lub lata nawet do jednego dnia, co znacznie przyśpiesza jego szkolenie. Naruto korzysta z tego, często przy użyciu klonów cienia w celu ustalenia możliwości jego przeciwników, aby ustalić, jak wiele klonów będzie naprawdę potrzeba, aby ich pokonać, a nie po prostu marnuje chakrę na tysiące klonów. Naruto może używać Kage Bunshin no Jutsu podczas gdy jest w swojej formie jinchūriki, od kiedy, Kyuubi przestał zassysać chakrę Naruto (wcześniej nie mógł z powodu złych relacji z bestią). Kuchiyose no Jutsu thumb|left|Naruto korzysta z [[Kuchiyose no Jutsu|Techniki Przywołania.]] Naruto po raz pierwszy uczy się jak korzystać z techniki przyzwania, podczas treningu z Jiraiyą. Po daniu Naruto zwoju z umową do przywoływania ropuch z góry Myōboku, Jiraiya nauczył jej Naruto. aby poprzez wykonanie tej techniki zapewnił sobie wsparcie sojuszników podczas bitwy. Ponadto kierowała nim inna motywacja podczas nauczania Naruto , aby otrzymał pomoc do realizacji i skorzystania z chakry Kyuubiego. Rodzaj ropuchy, jaką Naruto może wezwać w danej chwili jest proporcjonalna do jego chakry i umiejętności, jak wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy zaczął jej używać, to wzywał tylko kijanki. Na początku Naruto z trudem przywoływał jakąś szczególną ropuchę, kiedy wzywał Gamakichiego albo Gamatatsu. Ale kiedy używał chakry Kyuubiego, lub, gdy był naprawdę zmotywowany, Naruto był w stanie wezwać szefa ropuch, Gamabuntę. Rasengan thumb|Naruto używający [[Rasengana.]] Stworzycielem techniki jest Czwarty Hokage, a nauczonej przez Jiraiyie, Rasengan Naruto jest drugim i najsilniejszym popisowym jutsu. Chociaż Rasengan jest techniką wykonywaną jedną ręką, Naruto koniecznie potrzebuje dodatkowej pary rąk do jej uformowania, z powodu jego słabej kontroli czakry, i tą parą rąk jest jego cienisty klon wykorzystywany w celu uformowania, spiralnej i wirującej kuli. Mimo to Naruto użył Rasengana skutecznie w prawie wszystkich swoich walkach, po opanowaniu go. Rasengan posiada przewagę nad swoim odpowiednikiem, Chidori. Rasengan wymaga jedynie kontroli chakry do formowania, a Chidori używa tak dużo chakry, że może być używane tylko kilka razy dziennie. Naruto Rasengan opanował do tego stopnia, że może go wykorzystać niemal natychmiast. Rasengan, podobnie jak Cienisty Klon, jest podstawą kilka oryginalnych jutsu stworzonych przez Naruto, takich jak Ōdama Rasengan, większą i silniejszą wersję Rasengana. Wykreował również Fūton: Rasenshuriken po treningu nad wiatrem, a po przeszkoleniu w senjutsu, Senpō: Ōdama Rasengan i Senjutsu: Rasenrengan. Był także wykazać łączne wykorzystanie jego klonów cienia i Rasengana, w wyniku czego powstało Senpō: Chōōdama Rasen Tarengan, w którym Naruto i jego klony cienia mogą używać Rasengana wiele razy oraz ich wielkość w stosunku do jednego celu. Po zdobyciu informacji, że nie może korzystać z Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, w trybie chakry Kyuubiego, rozpoczyna korzystanie z ramion chakry, aby stworzyć nową technikę: Bijū Rasengan. Jednak technika ta jest niekompletna do tej pory. Ze względu na unikalny charakter Rasenganów w filmach z Naruto, Uzumaki pod koniec filmu zawsze tworzy nowy typ Rasengana, często ułatwiając sobie zadanie lub będące niebanalnym prezentem od kogoś w walce. Transformacja Natury thumb|left|Naruto używający [[Fūton: Rasengan.]] Po nieudanej próbie przyprowadzenia Sasuke z powrotem do Konohy po raz drugi, Naruto przeszedł elementarne szkolenie, gdzie odkrył, że jego powinowactwem jest wiatr. Poprzez włączenie swojego powinowactwa wiatru z Rasenganem, która była pierwotnie przeznaczona do łączenia z elementem przyrody, może znacznie zwiększyć moc i zasięg jutsu. Natura wiatru jest niezwykle przydatna dla użytkowników, którzy specjalizują się w walce krótkiego zasięgu. Poprzez skupienie swojej chakry wiatru, Naruto może posunąć się do cięcia obiektów tylko za pomocą własnej chakry. Podczas szkolenia korzystania z Wiatru, Asuma Sarutobi nauczył przesyłać ją poprzez swoją broń, używając techniki Hien. Naruto opanowując charakter transformacji chakry aktualizuje swojego Rasengana, dzięki której zdobył technikę Fūton: Rasengan i Rasenshuriken, łącząc kształt i charakter manipulacji początkowo uznawane za niemożliwe bez naturalnego talentu i instynktu. Rasenshuriken był zdolny do krojenia ofiar i pocięcia ich na poziomie komórkowym szybciej niż Sharingan mógł to zobaczyć. Jednak spowodowało to podobne szkody dla niego, ponieważ jest jutsu używanym bezpośrednio, pomimo swojej nazwy. Po treningu mędrca, mógł rzucić Rasenshuriken i rozszerzać go, zwiększając jego moc i zasięg ataku. To również przyczyniło się do zlikwidowania szkód jakie technika mogła normalnie zrobić z jego ramieniem. Jutsu Współpracy thumb|[[Fūton: Gama Teppō.]] Jutsu współpracy, zwane również zsynchronizowanym lub jutsu kombinacji, dotyczy obszarowych jutsu, które obejmują techniki, składające się z co najmniej dwóch lub więcej jutsu, których suma nie może się równać z techniką powstałej z nich. Naruto zostaje wprowadzony do tematu przez Jiraiyę w anime, aby go zsynchronizować z ropuchami, a także rozwinąć jego techniki współpracy. Naruto ostatecznie udało się zsynchronizować z Gamakichim i Gamatatsu tworząc Fūton: Gama Teppō, a później Fūton: Gamayu Endan, mocniejszą wersję jej, aby tymczasowo ogłuszyć Sanbiego. Naruto wykonywał także techniki współpracy z Gamabuntą, czy też z Yamato. Senjutsu thumb|left|Naruto w [[Sennin Mōdo|Trybie Mędrca.]] Po śmierci Jiraiyi z rąk Paina, Uzumaki zaczął trenować z Fukasaku na Górze Myōboku opanowanie senjutsu i wejścia w tzw. Tryb Mędrca. W tym celu, Naruto musiał nauczyć się sensu i kontroli naturalnej energii wokół niego. Po jego opanowaniu, Naruto był w stanie idealnie opanować Rasenshuriken, tak aby mógł rzucić nim i opanował Żabie Kata, styl Taijutsu, który wykorzystuje naturalną energię wokół użytkownika w celu zwiększenia zasięgu i siły ich ataków. W Trybie Mędrca, ogólne fizyczne zdolności Naruto znacząco wzrosły do punktu, gdzie mógł rzucać podmiotami znacznie większymi niż on, bez większego wysiłku, w tym Gigantyczny Nosorożec, Ścieżki Zwierząt oraz Lisim Demonem. Jego wzrost prędkości doszedł do takiego punktu, gdzie udało mu się przechwycić Shuradō, który nacierał na Tsunade, tworząc Rasengana i wbijając go w dół, co może mu umożliwić przebycie znacznej odległości w krótkim czasie. Również podczas gdy jest w Trybie Mędrca, Naruto zyskuje sensoryczną zdolność do wykrywania chakry innych osób z dużych odległości. Jego umiejętność wykrywania w Trybie Mędrca jest tak wielka, że mógł wyszukiwać osoby z czakrą wokół całej wioski, i zauważyć, że dana osoba w niej nie przebywa lub nie żyje. Jednak Naruto ma dwie istotne wady w swoim szkoleniu senjutsu: do zbierania naturalnej energii, użytkownik musi być absolutnie w bezruchu, czego nie może zrobić w czasie walki, a ze względu na Kyuubiego , Shima i Fukasaku nie byli w stanie bezpiecznie „połączyć” się z Naruto. Aby temu przeciwdziałać, Naruto musiał utworzyć dwa klony cienia i umieścić je w bezpiecznym miejscu do formowania energii naturalnej dla niego. Gdy już wyczerpuje jego aktualne ilości czakry senjutsu, odwołuje jednego z klonów i wykorzystując jego naturalna źródła energii, wszedł ponownie w Tryb Mędrca. Jednak metoda ta ogranicza liczbę klonów cienia, użytych w walce do pięciu. Większa liczba nie jest możliwa, gdyż kolidowałyby ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem gromadzenia przez klony energii naturalnej. Jednakże limit klonów cienia Naruto przestaje być ograniczony, gdy postanawia zdecydować się pójść na całość w trakcie walki i zrezygnowania posiadania klonów przechowywujących energię naturalną dla Uzumakiego. Naruto próbuje obecnie wydłużyć czas, w którym może on pozostać w Trybie Mędrca. Podczas bitwy z Kyuubim w jego podświadomości, duża grupa klonów cienia weszła Sage Mode. Okazało się, że jego "fizyczne ja" był w stanie wejść w Tryb Mędrca za pośrednictwem swojego stanu, a następnie przenieść chakrę senjutsu na jego "psychicznego ja" i wszystkie jego klony cienia. Decepcja i Strategia Mimo inteligencji Naruto jest znacznie bagatelizowany przez większość serii, a jego umiejętności w machinacjach i strategii są rzeczywiście bardzo wysokie, co pozwoliło mu pokonać nawet ninja klasy S, takich jak Kakuzu, czy Pain. Posiada również umiejętność formułowania kompleksowych planów w środku bitwy. Strategia Naruto wiąże się zwykle z klonami cienia, kierując je na przeciwnika i odwracając uwagę swoimi klonami, aby ukryć swoje ruchy i przekształcając je w różne kształty (np. Shuriken), aby umożliwić atak z zaskoczenia. Jego umiejętności w machinacjach znacznie wzrosły wykładniczo w czasie jego walki z Painem, co pozwoliło mu dominować przez opracowanie i wysoce nieprzewidywalny szereg strategii awaryjnych, takich jak przekształcenie jego klony, tak aby naśladował środowisko. Jest użytkownikiem Kage Shuriken no Jutsu i techniki transformacji, aby transformować klona w Rasenshurikena, by tymczasowo zneutralizować Gakidō, podczas gdy prawdziwy Rasenshuriken udał się w kierunku Tendo, a klon zaatakował Jigokudō z góry Rasenrenganem. Naruto może być bardzo innowacyjny, przy pomocy swoich klonów do opanowania zaawansowanych technik. Przykładami mogą być dwa klony do Rasengana, trzy do Rasenshurikena, wykorzystanie klonów do pobierania senjutsu i przy użyciu rąk chakry do wykonywania Rasengana Ogoniastej Bestii. Statystyki Część I thumb|Zdjęcie zespołowe dla [[Drużyna Kakashiego|Drużyny Siódmej.]] Historia zaczyna się, gdy Naruto po raz kolejny nie ukończył Akademii Ninja. Rozczarowany, że jego plany zostania Hokage magą trafić kolejne przeszkody, podszedł do jednego ze swoich instruktorów, Mizukiego. Mizuki powiedział Uzumakiemu, aby ukradł Zwój Pieczęci z rezydencji Hokage i nauczyć się jednego jutsu, napisanych tam, co umożliwi mu otrzymać stopień genina. Naruto zrobił to i zaczął studiować zwój, gdzie dowiedział się o Masowej Replikacji Cienia, nieświadom, że cała Wioska go teraz poszukuje. Iruka namierzył go, i odkrył, że Mizuki miał udział w kradzieży, zdając sobie sprawę, że Naruto został nabrany przez Mizukiego, gdyż ten próbował ukraść zwój. Mizuki zaatakował ich i powiedział Naruto o Kyuubim zamkniętym w sobie, twierdząc, że Iruka nienawidzi go z tego powodu. Kiedy Iruka ryzykował życiem, aby uratować Naruto, Naruto jednak zrozumiał, że wcześniej słowa Mizukiego były kłamstwem, i stworzył setki klonów cienia, by zrobić z Mizukiego miazgę. Za opanowanie mistrzostwa w tak trudnej technice, Iruka pozwolił Naruto skończyć Akademię. W najbliższych dniach, Naruto zaprzyjaźnił się Konohamaru i stał się jego nieoficjalnym nauczycielem, pokazując mu, jak wykonać różne jutsu zarówno zboczone, jak i przydatne w pozostałej części serii. Został przypisany do Drużyny Siódmej, gdzie współpracował z Sasuke Uchihą i Sakurą Haruno, pod kierownictwem Kakashiego Hatake. Ich pierwsze zadanie jako zespół, zostało im zlecone przez Kakashiego, aby sprawdzić czy są gotowi, być geninami. Cała trójka miała starać się zdobyć dwa dzwonki, w tym jeden na osobą. Rzeczywistym celem testu jest zbadanie pracy zespołowej drużyny, a nie czy zdobędą dzwonki. Mimo, że początkowo nie zdali egzaminu, gdyż wszyscy próbowali samodzielnie zdobyć dzwonek, ostatecznie zdecydowali się na współpracę, pozwalając im przejść. Kraj Fal Po wykonaniu kilku prostych, początkowych misji, Drużyna 7, pod naciskiem Naruto, zostali przydzieleni do nieco trudniejszej misji rangi C, której celem jest eskortowanie Tazuny do Kraju Fal. Kiedy po drodze zostali zaatakowani przez Demonicznych Braci, którzy próbowali zabić Tazunę, zdali sobie sprawę, że jest to coś więcej niż zwykła misja „towarzyska”. Tazuna ujawnił, że jego kraj jest pod kontrolą Gato, który wprowadził biedę wśród lubu i nie stać ich na droższą misję rangi A. Poprzez budowanie mostu Kraju Fal ze stałym lądem, Tazuna ma nadzieję uwolnić kraj od Gato, co skłoniło gangstera, by spróbować go zabić. Drużyna 7 postanowiła pomóc Tazunie, i działać jako jego ochroniarze do momentu, gdy budowa mostu zostanie zakończona. Zostali oni zaatakowani przez Zabuzę Momochiego, innego zabójce Gato, który zaangażował się walkę z Kakashim. Kiedy Zabuza uwięził Hatake, ten rozkazał swojemu zespołowi uciekać, wraz z Tazuną. Będąc mało przydatne podczas walki z Demonicznymi Braćmi, Naruto postanowił pomóc Kakashiemu. Z pomocą Sasuke, byli w stanie uwolnić Kakashiego, który z kolei prawie pokonał Zabuzę. Jednakże, Haku, przebrany za hunter-nina, interweniował, pojawił się, by upozorować śmierć Zabuzy. W rzeczywistości tylko wprowadził go w stan śmierci, w celu uzyskania jego bezpieczeństwa. Kakashi podejrzewa, że Zabuza żyje, i dał Drużynie Siódmej trening we wspinaczce na drzewa, w celu poprawy ich kontroli chakry. Naruto i Sasuke stworzyli między sobą konkurencję w zakresie treningu, mając na celu zakończenie szkolenia pierwszemu, a następnie motywowaniu siebie do poprawiania tego. Podczas gdy Naruto odpoczywa na miejscu treningu jednego dnia, zetknął się na Haku, nieświadom, że był to ten sam chłopiec, z którym zetknął się wcześniej. Obydwoje rozmawiali o tym, co jest cenne dla nich, i że muszą to ochronić. Po tym jak Haku opuszcza go, Naruto zakończył szkolenie, ale był tak zmęczony, że reszta Drużyny 7 pozwoliła mu odpocząć następnego dnia, kiedy szli do eskortowania Tazuna. Kiedy się obudził, poszedł im pomóc, nie wiedząc, że jego drużyna jest w środku walki z Zabuzą i Haku. thumb|left|Pierwsze użycie chakry Kyūbiego przez Naruto Naruto udał się do Sasuke, by pomóc mu w jego walce z Haku, ale został uwięziony w Makyō Hyōshō. Kiedy Haku próbował wykorzystać igły, by zabić Naruto, Sasuke wkroczył zasłaniając go, pojawiając się na skraju śmierci zamiast zamiast niego. Rozwścieczony wynikiem śmierci Sasuke, Naruto wykorzystuje chakrę Kyuubiego, pozwalając mu na zniszczenie lusterek lodu, a następnie pokonać Haku. Nim zdążył zabić Haku, maską jaką nosił oderwała się, odsłaniając twarz chłopca, którego Naruto poznał wcześniej. Naruto zatrzymał się, ale Haku poprosił go, aby ten zakończył jego życie, ponieważ nie mógł już być wykorzystywany przez Zabuzę. Chociaż Naruto próbował to zrobić, Haku zatrzymał go w ostatniej chwili, i udał się do pomocy Zabuzie. Kiedy Naruto zrozumiał, co się stało - Haku oddał własne życie, by ratować niewdzięczny Zabuze - Naruto oburzony tym skarcił Zabuzę, za to, że nie docenił działań Haku. Dotyk jego słów, spowodowały nawrócenie Zabuzy, który zabił Gato w dążeniu do sprawiedliwości dla Haku, ale zmarł z powodu odniesionych ran. Most (obecnie pod nazwą Most Wielkiego Naruto) został ukończony, Kraj Fal ocalony, więc Drużyna 7 (z ocalonym Sasuke) wróciła do domu. Egzamin na Chūnina Po powrocie do domu i ukończeniu kilku innych prostych zadań, Drużyna 7 zostaje zapisana do Egzaminów na Chunina. W pierwszej fazie, w formie pisemnego testu, genini uczestniczący otrzymali zadanie zakończenia testu przez ściąganie, ale w taki sposób, by nie dać się złapać. Mimo, że reszta osób egzaminowanych zdała sobie z tego sprawę, Naruto niestety nie, i starał się odpowiedzieć na pytania, które były daleko poza jego zrozumieniem. Hinata Hyuga, która siedziała obok niego, zaoferowała mu skopiowanie jej pracy, ale odmówił, w obawie, że zostanie złapany. Naruto był zmuszony polegać na pytanie dziesiątym, które miało zostać zadane na końcu testu. W obliczu perspektywy poprawnej odpowiedzi na pytanie, i przejściu dalej, lub też oblaniu i nigdy nie zostać upoważnionym do podejmowania testu pononie, lub też rezygnacji i spróbowania ponownie podczas następnego egzaminu, Naruto nalegał odpowiedzieć na pytanie, stwierdzając, że nawet gdyby odpowiedział źle, to ciągle może stać się Hokage. Gotowość do stawiania czoła nieznanemu jest odpowiedzią na pytanie dziesiąte, a Naruto i reszta zespołu 7 zostali dopuszczeni do drugiego etapu. W drugiej fazie, Drużyna 7 została wysłana do Lasu Śmierci z jednym zwojem, a ich zadaniem było uzyskanie drugiego od innego zespołu i zakończeniem w centrum lasu przed zakończoniem czasu. Wkrótce po wejściu do lasu, zostali zaatakowani przez Orochimaru, który unieruchomił Sasuke i Sakurę z jego morderczymi zamiarami. Za nim Sasuke miał się zrzec swojego zwoju w zamian za swoje życie, Naruto interweniuje, walcząc z Orochimaru poprzez wykorzystanie chakry Kyuubiego. Orochimaru doprowadza Naruto do nieprzytomności, przez ograniczenie dostępu do czakry Kyuubiego, ale odwaga Naruto zainspirowała Sasuke do walki w jego miejsce. Potym jak Orochimaru znikł i Naruto obudził się, Drużyna 7 napotkała Drużynę Oboro. Po zmarnowaniu dnia przez uwięzienie w genjutsu rywala, Drużyna 7 była w stanie ich pokonać, zdobywając zwoje, i przechodząc do następnej rundy. thumb|Naruto kontra [[Kiba Inuzuka.]] Ponieważ zbyt wiele zespołów geninów przeszło przez drugą fazę, rozpoczęto walki elinacyjne, w których genini stawali naprzeciw siebie w walce, które odbywały się na tym obszarze. Po obejrzeniu kilku pierwszych walk, Naruto został wylosowany do walki z Kibą Inuzuką, oraz jego psem Akamaru. Pamiętając o umiejętnościach Naruto z pamiętnych dni w akademii, Kiba uważa, że będzie to łatwy pojedynek. On i Akamaru wspólnie atakowali Uzumakiemu, który początkowo miał trudności w walce. Po połączeniu z Techniką Transformacji oraz jego klonami cienia, by zwrócić Kibę i Akamaru przeciwko sobie, Naruto był w stanie usunąć Akamaru z walki. Kiedy Kiba miał go pokonać, Naruto puścił bąka, unieruchamiając Kibę i jego eskalację wyczuwania zapachu, czyniąc go łatwym celem dla Uzumaki Naruto Rendan. Naruto wygrał mecz. thumb|left|Naruto spotyka Lisa z Dziewięcioma Ogonami. Podczas oglądania pozostałych walk, Naruto był świadkiem bezwzględnego traktowania Nejiego Hyugi wobec swojej kuzynki, Hinaty. Wzburzony działaniem Nejiego, który twierdzi, że Hinata jest porażką, która nie mogła uniknąć swojego losu, Naruto obiecał pokonać Nejiego w pierwszej rundzie finałów miesiąc później. W międzyczasie, Naruto zaczął trenować z Ebisu w celu poprawy jego kontroli chakry. Kiedy Ebisu został znokautowany przez Jiraiyę, Sannin został zmuszony do treningu Naruto w zastępstwie. Jiraiya, zauważył, że Naruto jest "pojemnikiem" z Kyuubim i ma ograniczające pieczęć Orochimaru położoną na niego wcześniej. Jiraiya usunął pieczęć z łatwością, aby przywrócić jego kontrolę chakry. Potem nauczył go wykorzystać chakrę Kyuubiego, pokazując mu, jak używać Kuchiyose no Jutsu, aby wezwać ropuchy. Mimo początkowo małych sukseców, Naruto ostatecznie był w stanie przywołać m.in. Gamabuntę w czasie ostatniej rundy. thumb|Naruto kontra [[Neji.]] Kiedy jego mecz z Nejim się zaczął, Naruto wydawał się być w gorszej sytuacji. Mimo, że był w stanie przytłoczyć Neji swoimi klonami cienia, żaden z klonów nie mógł mu zadać żadnych obrażeń. Przekonany, że Naruto był porażką, i nie był w stanie pokonać geniusza takiego jak on, Neji użył Hakke Rokujūyon Shō do odcięcia dostaw chakry Naruto. Zdeterminowany, aby udowodnić pomyłkę Nejiego, Naruto wykorzystuje chakrę Lisa, i starł się z Nejim. Kiedy dym zniknął, Neji pojawił się i miał wrażenie, że Naruto został pokonany. To jednak był tylko klon cienia, a prawdziwy Naruto wyskoczył z ziemi pod Nejim, uderza go w podbródek i pokonuje Hyuugę. Neji został zabrany, rozważając fakt, że los nie był mu z góry przypisany, ponieważ pomyłka może pokonać geniusza. Później Naruto patrzył na pozostałe walki. Kiedy Sasuke walczył z Gaarą, był zazdrosny o poprawę Sasuke, ale walka została przerwana na początku inwazji na Konohę. Inwazja na Konohę Naruto został uśpiony kiedy rozpoczęła się inwazja, ale obudziła go Sakura, tak aby mogli wytropić Sasuke, który ścigał Gaarę w celu kontynuowania walki. Zdążyli w czasie, aby zatrzymać Gaarę od zabicia Sasuke. Zaintrygowany umiejętnościami Naruto, Gaara zmusił go do bitwy, grożąc zabiciem Sakury. Dzięki mocy Jedno Ogoniastego Shukaku zamknięte w nim, Gaara starał się udowodnić sens jego istnienia, zabijając Naruto, pogrywając z nim. Mimo, że Naruto mógł odnosić się do życia Gaary jako jinchūriki, nie chciał aby coś się stało Sakurze i Sasuke. Z chakrą Kyuubiego, wezwał Gamabunta i walczył z Gaarą, którzy już przeszedł do jego pełnej postaci Shukaku. thumb|left|Naruto pokonuje Gaarę. Naruto był w stanie obudzić Gaarę z jego jutsu wyzwolenia Shukaku, i wymieniali ciosy, gdy Naruto wykonał ostateczny cios. Obydwoje z nich, bardzo wyczerpani, upadli na ziemię i Naruto czołga się w kierunku Gaary, który był w szoku, dlaczego Naruto był tak silny. Naruto wyjaśnił, że także żył w nieustającym samotnym życiu, ale później został uratowany przez posiadanie przyjaciół. Gaara zrozumiał to, i wycofał się z Kankurō oraz Temari, a Naruto wrócił z powrotem do Konohagakure, z Sakurą i Sasuke. Dni mijały, a Naruto i reszta shinobi poszli na ceremonię uczczenia śmierci Trzeciego Hokage i jego poświęcenie dla Wioski. Poszukiwania Tsunade Po nieudanej inwazji, której wynikiem była śmierć Trzeciego Hokage, Jiraiya miał za zadanie znalezienie piątej Hokage. Przekonał Naruto, by ten poszedł z nim, obiecując, że nauczy go nowych jutsu, które są silniejsze nawet niż Chidori Sasuke. Po drodze zostali zaatakowani przez Kisame Hoshigakiego i Itachiego Uchihę, dwóch członków Akatsuki, którzy starali się uchwycić Naruto, z powodu Kyuubiego zamkniętego w sobie. Jiraiya był w stanie ich odstraszyć, ale Naruto został poinformowany o organizacji, która stanie się dla niego ogromnym problemem w części II. Aby przygotować go do przyszłych spotkań, Jiraiya nauczył go, jak używać Rasengana, jutsu stworzone przez Minato. Podczas gdy Naruto był w stanie wykonać dwa pierwsze kroki procesu uczenia się jeh bez większego trudu, bardzo się starał aby zakończyć trzeci, i jednocześnie opanować technikę. thumb|Naruto używa pierwszy raz [[Rasengana na Kabuto.]] Naruto i Jiraiya ostatecznie znaleźli Tsunade, która była dealnym kandydatem na stanowisko Piątego Hokage. Kiedy odrzuciła ofertę i obrażiła wszystkich tych, którzy poprzednio nosili ten tytuł, zły Naruto rozpoczął walkę i zaatakował ją niekompletnym Rasenganem. Mimo, że bardzo się starał, jego wysiłki poszły na nic, gdyż nie trafił w nią. Tsunade była jednak zaskoczona jego postępami i założyła się z nim, że jeśli uda mu się opanować technikę w tydzień, to ona dałaby mu swój naszyjnik, ale jeśli by nie mógł, to weźmie wszystkie pieniądze z jego portfela, Gama-chan. Naruto zgodził się i rozpoczął praktykę, ale w ciągu tygodnia, wciąż jeszcze nie do końca opanował ją. Rozczarowany, Tsunade spotyka się z Orochimaru, mordercą Trzeciego Hokage, a Naruto, Jiraiya oraz Shizune, asystent Tsunade, próbowali powstrzymać ją od pomagania mu. Okazało się, że Tsunade nie ma zamiaru pomóc Orochimaru, i walczył z nim oraz jego asystentem, Kabuto Yakushim. Kiedy Kabuto pozostawił ją niezdolną do walki, Naruto przyszedł jej z pomocą. Choć był już pobity przez Kabuto i Tsunade powiedziała mu, aby uciekał, Naruto odmówił i za pomocą klonów cienia, które pomogły mu uformować go, Naruto był w stanie trafić Kabuto z perfekcyjnego Rasengana, pokonując Kabuto i wygrywając zakład. Zdumiona jego determinacją, by dotrzymać swoich słów i stawianiu czoła silniejszemu przeciwnikowi, Tsunade dała mu swój naszyjnik, po czym wkrótce zmusiła Orochimaru i Kabuto do ucieczki. Następnie przyjęła stanowisko Piątego Hokage. Razem wrócili do Konohy, a Tsunade śmiało przypuszczała, że Naruto pewnego dnia stanie się wielkim Hokage. Kraj Herbaty W anime, potym jak Sasuke został uzdrowiony przez Tsunade, Drużyna 7 została przydzielona do eskortowania kogoś do Kraju Herbaty, bez Kakashiego. Na początku misji, napotkali ich klienta, Idate Morino. Choć Idate nie nalegał o pomoc w trakcie wyścigu, Naruto oraz reszta uzgodnili, że mimo wszystko muszą ukończyć zadanie. Pod koniec wyścigu, shinobi znany jako Aoi Rokushō ingerował i nagle ich zaatakował. Potmy jak Sasuke został pokonany, Naruto przyszedł mu z pomocą Rasenganem, niszcząc miecz Aoiego i pokonując go (choć Chidori Sasuke spowodowały pęknięcię miecza Aoiego). Podczas, gdy Sakura pomagała Sasuke podnieść się, Naruto poniósł Idate przez resztę wyścigu. Naruto kazał Idate dobiegnąc do mety na własną rękę, co Idate z powodzeniem zrobił. Po tym, jak Ibiki Morino, brat Idate, wysłał Drużynę 7 do statku, który przypłynął do nich. Naruto i reszta pożegnała Idate i wrócili do Konohy. Ściganie Sasuke Po powrocie z Tsunade (w anime, po powrocie z misji w Kraju Herbaty), Sasuke zaczął upadać, twierdząc że Naruto jest dla niego za silny, i Uchiha powinien udać się do Orochimaru. Zaczął chłodno odnosić się do Sakury i Naruto, uważając ich za wrogów, a nie za kolegów z zespołu, zastanawiając się nad ew. opuszczeniem Konohy i udania się do wężowego sannina. Pod eskortą Czwórki Dźwięku Orochimaru, Sasuke wyrusza dołączyć do Orochimaru, a Naruto dołącza do zespołu, poszukiwawczego Uchihy, składając również obietnicę Sakurze, że sprowadzi Sasuke za wszelką cenę. Chociaż pozostali członkowie zespołu zajmowali się Czwórką Dźwięku, Naruto w końcu zaangażował się w walkę z piątym członkiem owej drużyny, Kimimaro. Jednakże, nie był w stanie go pokonać nawet z klonami cienia, o podwyższonej mocy Kyuubiego. Kiedy Naruto miał zostać zabity, został uratowany przez Rocka Lee, który powiedział mu, aby kontynuował ściganie Sasuke, podczas gdy on będzie walczył z Kimimaro. thumb|left|Naruto mierzy się z Sasuke. Naruto w końcu dogonił Sasuke w miejscu zwanym Doliną Końca, bardzo blisko granicy Kraju Ognia i Kraju Dźwieku, rozpoczynając walkę z Sasuke. Sasuke postanowił zabić Naruto, w celu jego dążenia do władzy, a Naruto został zmuszony do wzięcia tej walki na poważnie, jeśli ma zabrać Sasuke z powrotem. Kiedy Sasuke chce zabić Uzumakiego, by udowodnić swoją wyższość nad nim, zrywając wszelkie więzi przyjaźni w wyrównanej walce, Naruto wykorzystuje chakrę Kyuubiego, aby wyrównać szanse, pozwalając mu walczyć z Sasuke. Sasuke, uparcie dążąc do swoich ograniczeń, udało mu się stworzyć dojrzałego Sharingana, obezwładniając Naruto. Kiedy Naruto, nawet z chakrą Kyuubiego został pokonany, wziął jej jeszcze więcej, doprowadzając, że czerwona aura chakry Kyuubiego, w kształcie lisa, go otoczyła, aktywując pierwszy ogień. Sasuke następnie aktywował drugi etap przeklętej pieczęci, by odpowiednio konkurować z Naruto. thumb|Naruto ściera się z Sasuke. Obydwoje dochodzą do ostatecznego starcia, Naruto z jego Rasenganem (wzmocnione przez chakrę Kyuubiego) i Sasuke z jego Chidorim (zwiększą mocą przeklętej pieczęci). Po zetknięciu ich, powstaje ogromna, czarna kopuła energii i ich otacza. W kopule, Sasuke uderzył Naruto w brzuch, a Naruto zadrapuje ochraniacz Sasuke, potwierdzające jego wcześniejsze słowa, o błędnym wyśmiewaniu się z tego przedmiotu. Sasuke wygrał walkę, ale patrząc na nieprzytomnego Naruto, nie mógł się zabić swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, zostawiając go i wyruszając dalej ku drodze do Orochimaru. Kakashi i Pakkun nie przybyli na czas, aby zdobyć Sasuke i odeszli z Naruto. W szpitalu, Naruto ślubował Sakurze, że pewnego dnia sprowadzi Sasuke z powrotem. Wkrótce potem, Jiraiya nagle przybywa, mówiąc, że Naruto będzie z nim trenować trzy lata. Powiedział też, by zrezygnował z Sasuke, bo nie różni się od Orochimaru. Naruto akceptuje szkolenia z Jiraiyą, ale odrzuca jednak rezygnację z Sasuke. W mandze, zaraz po tym, Naruto odchodzi, ale w anime, zostaje na chwilę, wypełniając liczne misje. Fillery w Anime thumb|left|Naruto odchodzi z Jiraiyą Po tym jak Ściganie Sasuke dobiegło końca, aby upewnić się, że anime nie dogoni drugiej części mangi, twórcy wpadli na pomysł zrobienia kilku "wypełniaczy", przed zakończeniem części pierwszej. Przed odejściem z Jiraiyą, Naruto zostaje wysłany na różne misje z innymi nowicjuszami Konohy, ale jednocześnie niewiele sam się rozwija, gdyż te odcinki filler'owe mają tendencję do rozwijania postaci drugoplanowych, takich jak Gaara. Ostateczna misja nieukazana w mandze odbyła się tuż przed odejściem Jiraiyi z Naruto. Część II Ratowanie Kazekage thumb|Naruto w Części II. Kiedy Naruto wrócił do Konohy, pozostali członkowie zespołu 7 zostali przekształceni w Drużynę Kakashiego. Na samym początku zadań, Kakashi poddał ich kolejnemu testowi z dzwonkami, tyle że tym razem nietylko mieli zdobyć dzwonek ale także mieli przeciwstawić się jego Sharinganowi, którego gotow był użyć przeciwko nim. Mimo, że ich możliwości poprawiły się, Naruto i Sakura ciągle nie byli w stanie pokonać Kakashiego, i dopiero grożąc wyjawieniem zakończenia ostatniej powieści Icha Icha, do której Kakashi mial słabość. W celu uchronienia sie przed usłyszeniem zakończenia powięści Kakashi sasłonił uszy rękoma i zamknął oczy aby niewyczytać z ruchu warg Naruto. Był rozproszony wystarczająco długo, aby dwójka mogła zdobyć dzwonki. Naruto po ponownym spotkaniu z dawnymi znajomymi, którzy wszyscy awansowali do rangi chunina lub wyższej, następnie usłyszał, że Gaara, nowy Kazekage, został uprowadzony przez Akatsuki. Naruto i Drużyna Kakashiego wyruszają do Sunagakure, aby go uratować. Po przybyciu do Sunagakure, Konsul wioski Starsza Chiyo zostaje dodana do Drużyny Kakashiego jako doradca, i wyruszają szlakiem Akatsuki. Po drodze napotkali substytut Itachiego Uchihy, z którym rozpoczeli walkę. Kakashi i Naruto połączyli siły w celu pokonania wroga, przed kontynuowaniem poszukiwań kryjówki Akatsuki. Odnaleźli oni kryjówkę Akatsuki a w środku ciało Gaary w posiadaniu Deidary i Sasoriego. Gdy Deidara uciekl z ciałem Gaary, Naruto i Kakashi ścigali go, pozostawiając Chiyo i Sakurze walkę z Sasorim. Choć Naruto i Kakashi początkowo nie byli w stanie złapać Deidary, Kakashi uaktywnił Mangekyō Sharingan aby odwrócić uwagę Deidary, dając Naruto szansę zaatakowania go i odzyskania Gaary. Sasori po wielu trudach został pokonany przez Chiyo i Sakurę. Deidara uciekł, a Naruto i Kakashi połączyli siły z Sakurą i Chiyo. thumb|left|Gaara budzi się, z Naruto przy swoim boku. Chociaż Sakura próbowała uleczyć Gaarę, on już nie żył, będąc ofiarą ekstrakcji biju przez Akatsuki. Rozzłoszczony Naruto, że Gaara umarł, gdyż był jinchūriki, o co nigdy nie prosił i przez to cierpiał całe swoje życie, zaatakował słownie Starszą Chiyo, tą, który przypieczętowała Jedno-Ogoniastego Shukaku w Garze. Aby zadośćuczynić za to, co zrobiła, Chiyo, z pomocą Naruto, przywróciła Gaarę do życia, kosztem własnego. Gaara obudził się otoczony przyjaciółmi. Po pogrzebie Chiyo, Naruto i Gaara w końcu podali sobie ręce (podkreślane przez Gaarę), jako znak ich bliskich stosunków. Następnie, Naruto i drużyna wrócili do Konohy. Sai i Sasuke thumb|Odnowiona [[Drużyna Kakashiego.]] Podczas bitwy Sakury z Sasorim, dowiaduje się ona o szpiegu w kręgach Orochimaru, co jest dla nich szansą na znalezienie Sasuke po latach nieobecności. Kakashi pozostał w szpitalu, z powodu nadużywania Mangekyō Sharingana, więc Yamato zostaje przydzielony do dowodzenia Drużyną Kakashiego w jego miejsce. Sai natomiast został dodany do zespołu jako zamiennik Sasuke, ale Naruto ani Sakura nie byli w stanie go zaakceptować na tym miejscu. W drodze na miejsce spotkania z szpiegiem, Yamato starał się skłonić zespół do współpracy, chociaż osobowość Saia i pogarda względem swojego poprzednika, powodowały narastanie konfliktu w zespole. Kiedy przybyli na miejsce spotkania, okazało się, że szpiegiem był Kabuto. Yamato, przebrany za Sasoriego, rozmawiał z nim, ale ich rozmowa została przerwana przez pojawienie się Orochimaru. Kabuto z kolei zwrócił się przeciwko Yamato, który został zmuszony do zawołania Naruto i innych, z prośbą o wsparcie. Zaskoczony obecnością Naruto, Orochimaru zastanawiał się głośno, czy Naruto stał się tak silny, jak "jego Sasuke". Rozwścieczony tym, że Orochimaru mówił tak, jakby Sasuke należał do niego, Naruto wszedł w swoją ogoniastą formę i zaatakował go. Podczas uczciwej walki, Orochimaru był w stanie uniknąć ataków Naruto. Ponadto sprowokowany swoją niezdolnością do kontroli, Naruto awansował do swojej Cztero-Ogoniastej Formy, tracąc poczucie siebie w gniewie. Teraz będąc zagrożeniem dla Orochimaru, Naruto został pchnięty do tyłu, tak że mógł zmienić swój pierwszy cel na Sakurę. Yamato powstrzymał go, jednak ten zdążył już zranić poważnie w rękę Sakurę. Yamato zmusił moc Kyuubiego, aby się "schowała". Kiedy obudził się, okazało się, że Sai dołączył do Orochimaru. Kabuto podleczył trochę Sakurę, stwierdzając, że mają taki sam cel- zniszczyć Akatsuki. Naruto, Sakura i Yamato poszli za nim w nadziei, że poprowadzi ich to do Sasuke i że będą mogli zobaczyć co z nim jest. Podczas przerwy, Yamato wziął Naruto na bok i powiedział mu, że to on zaatakował Sakurę. Namawiał go także, by nie korzystał z mocy Kyuubiego, jeśli chce chronić swoich bliskich. Po przybyciu do kryjówki Orochimaru, oni przeniknęli do niej i odbili Sa'a. Odsłonięty, Sai ujawnił, że jego przełożeni go tam posłali, aby pomóc zorganizować kolejną inwazję na Konohę. Naruto był powściągliwy dla jego zdrady, podczas gdy inni zaczęli szukać Sasuke. Sai, mając wcześniejsze spotkanie z Sasuke, zapytał, dlaczego Naruto był tak zdeterminowany, aby sprowadzić go z powrotem. Naruto wyjaśnił, że oboje mają więź, która nie może być złamana i że będzie on ryzykować życiem, aby chronić tą więź. Zaintrygowany Sai dołącza do Naruto, pomagając im uchwycić Kabuto, a następnie przeszukać bazę w celu połączenia Sasuke. Saiowi udało się, ale został zaatakowany przez Sasuke, atakiem takiej wielkości, że reszta zespołu Yamato szybko odkryła ich lokalizację. thumb|left|Sasuke wyciąga swoje ostrze przeciwko Naruto. Znowu razem, Naruto i Sakura starali się przekonać Sasuke do powrotu do domu. Nadal zdecydowany, aby zdobyć siłę, nie chciał tego, co skłoniło zespół do użycia siły. Ich wysiłki zakończyły się niepowodzeniem, a Naruto, który był wyczerpany swoją walką z Orochimaru w swojej Cztero-Ogoniastej Formie, nie był w stanie konkurować z umiejętnościami Sasuke, walcząc o odrzucenie Kyuubiego. W jego podświadomości, powiedział, że nigdy nie chce jego pomocy ponownie, ale dopiero wprowadzone do podświadomości Naruto Sasuke, spowodowały że Kyuubi zrezygnował z szerzenia swoich wpływów. W prawdziwym świecie, Sasuke próbował dobić swojego byłego, pokonanego kolegę z drużyny. Został zatrzymany jednak przez Orochimaru i wycofali się, zmuszając Drużynę Yamato do powrotu do domu. Dwunastu Strażników Ninja W anime, Drużyna Yamato zostaje wysłana na misję do Świątyni Ognia. Tam spotkała Sorę, młodego mnicha, który otwarcie nie lubił Naruto. Pomimo tego, Sora został dodany do zespołu, aby pomóc zbadać rabunki grobowców byłych członków Dwunastu Strażników Ninja. Wkrótce potem rozpoczęli dochodzenie, a Naruto zauważył, że Sora jest traktowany przez innych mnichów, tak jak mieszkańcy odnosili się do Uzumakiego: jak do wyrzutka skazanego na samotność. Naruto zapytał go o to, ale Sora tylko odpowiedział, że nie wini ich za to. Po znalezieniu złodziei, Naruto został zmuszony do walki z Fūką, kobietą, która go złapała i próbowała pocałować. Jednak dzięki zastosowaniu klonów cienia, udało mu się uciec z jej podstępu, tylko aby dowiedzieć się, że dziewczyna jest panią wszystkich pięciu typów elementarnych jutsu. Wkrótce udało jej się go pocałować, działaniem, które spowodowało wysysanie jego całej chakry z ciała. Po tym jak jego normalna chakra skończyła się, zaczęła wysysać czakrę Kyuubiego, tak potężnej że nie była w stanie się nią posługiwać i natychmiast przestała to robić. Fūka wycofuje się z zespołem, a Drużyna Yamato wróciła do Konohy, z Sorą jako tymczasowy substytut dla Saia. thumb|Naruto w swojej Trzy-Ogoniastej formie, próbuje przytrzymać Sorę w Cztero-Ogoniastej formie. Naruto nadal próbuje zaprzyjaźnić się z Sorą, ale za jego wysiłki i innych Konoszan odwrócił się. Kiedy później Naruto podążał za Sorą, dowiedział się, że chce zabić Asumę i Tsunade. Po zatrzymaniu go, Naruto zapytał, dlaczego Sora jest taki wrogi. Odkrył, że Asuma zabił ojca Sory. Asuma szybko przychodzi, aby spróbować to wyjaśnić, ale Sora uciekł. Naruto po raz kolejny podąża za nim, ale zostaje zatrzymany przez Fūkę. Zmuszony do walki z nią ponownie, Naruto zaatakował, tylko, że posiadała najwyraźniej umiejętność regenerację swoich obrażeń. Po zauważeniu, że zaprzestaje korzystania z niektórych elementów, Naruto zrozumiał, że Fūka ma po prostu wiele ciał, i każde ze swoim naturalnym powinowactwem, między którymi mogła się przełączać. Dochodzi do wniosku, że jej dusza znajdowała się we włosach, więc Naruto zniszczył wszystkie ciała Fūki, po czym jej włosy, pozwalając mu ruszenie do Sory spokojnym o swoje plecy. Kiedy przybywa do Konohy, Naruto odkrywa, że nie tylko ojciec Sory żyje, ale też to że jest złodziejem grobowców. Najbardziej naglącą sprawą, jednak było to, że lata wcześniej w Sorze, zostały zapieczętowane, nadmiary chakry Kyūbiego, pozostawione w czasie ataku na Konohę, i pseudo jinchūriki starał się wykorzystać swoją siłę, aby zniszczyć Konohę. Gdy Sora stracił panowanie nad chakrą Kyūbiego w sobie, Naruto również starał się kontrolować Kyūbiego, który próbował wejść w Cztero-Ogoniastą formę. Był w stanie utrzymać jednak swoje zmysły i zmusił Kyūbiego, aby jego wpływy "oddaliły się", a także starał się dotrzeć do Sory, aby mu pomóc powrócić do normalnego stanu. Chakra Kyūbiego została wydalona z organizmu Sory i wreszcie wolny Sora, pożegnał się z Naruto przed wyruszeniem zwiedzania świata. Hidan i Kakuzu Kakashi, mając nadzieję na lepsze przygotowanie Naruto do kolejnego spotkania z Sasuke, szkolił go, aby utworzyć nowe jutsu, które by bazowało na wietrze. W anime, to szkolenie rozpoczęło się przed, i trwało całą historię Dwunastu Strażników Ninja, z Naruto ubiegającym się o wsparcie Asumy i Sory, dwóch innych użytkowników chakry wiatru. Kakashi wytłumaczył Naruto dokładnie działanie Klonów Cienia, dzięki którym mógłby opanować mistrzostwo w manipulacji wiatrem zaledwie w ułamku normalnego czasu. Kiedy to zrobił, Kakashi zostawił go z zadaniem połączenia tego czego nauczył się z Rasenganem. Wyjaśnił, że zaszczepienie swojej natury chakry z Rasenganem było pierwotnym zamiarem Minato, gdy stworzył Rasengan, ale nie był w stanie zrobić tego przed śmiercią. Kakashi wierzy, że Naruto odniesie sukces, tam gdzie jego ojciec nie mógł odnieść sukcesu, inspirując Naruto do dania z siebie wszystko. thumb|left|Naruto przygotowujący [[Fūton: Rasenshuriken.]] Podczas gdy on starał się, aby utworzyć nowego Rasengana, reszta Konohy starała zaradzić problem z członkami Akatsuki, Hidanem i Kakuzu. Gdy dwójce udało się zabić Asumę, Kakashi pozostawia Yamato przy nadzorowaniu szkolenia Naruto tak, żeby Hatake mógł pomóc Drużynie Dziesiątej pomścić Asumę. Gdy zdobył użyteczne jutsu, Naruto i Drużyna Yamato udała się do udzielenia pomocy, pojawiając się w czasie, aby ocalić Kakashiego i Drużynę 10 przed Kakuzu. Naruto zaangażował się w walce z nim, wraz z Fūton: Rasenshurikenem, stworzonym z pomocą klonów cienia. Po uderzeniu nim Kakuzu, dwa jego serca zostały zniszczone, a ostatnie serce było na krawędzi porażki. Będąc zmęczony walką, obrażenia Naruto zostają oleczone przez Ino, podczas gdy Kakashi wykończył Kakuzu. Po powrocie do Konohy, Tsunade zabroniła korzystać Naruto z Rasenshurikena ponownie. Choć była ona katastrofalna dla jego przeciwników, powodowała również niewielkie obrażenia ramienia Naruto. Nawet jeśli nie były one tak złe, w porównaniu z obrażeniami przeciwników, były wystarczające, by spowodować uszkodzenie ręki, będącej poza medycznymi naprawami, gdy technika będąc wykonywana wymaga kontaktu ręki z przeciwnikiem, zagrażając jego nadziejom ninja. Naruto powiedział, że zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, ale twierdzi, że rozumie swoje ciało lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Sanbi W anime, podczas regenerowania się z wykorzystania jego Rasenshurikena, Jiraiya pogratulował jego uczniowi ostatnich sukcesów: pokonanie jednego z członków Akatsuki i ulepszenia jutsu Minato. Jiraiya zaoferował się zabrać Naruto na kolejną podróż, by trenować, na co szybko zgodził się Naruto. Prawdę mówiąc, głównym powodem, dla którego Jiraiya wziął Naruto z Konohy był fakt, że nie przystąpił do Kakashiego i Drużyne 8 z ich misją odnalezienia ostatniej kryjówki Orochimaru. Z ich szkoleniem udali się do sąsiedniego miasta, gdzie nauczał Naruto jak używać jutsu współpracy z ropuchami. Gamariki początkowo wezwany do pomocy w tym przedsięwzięciu, okazał się niezdolny do współpracy z Naruto, więc Gamakichi i Gamatatsu zostali wezwani zamiast niego. Później, podczas odpoczynku w gorących źródłach, Naruto spotkał młodego chłopca o imieniu Yūkimaru. Rozmawiali przez krótki czas na temat więzi, które wprowadziły Yūkimaru w radość. Kiedy Yūkimaru go opuszcza, Naruto wznowił treningi i zaczął z sukcesem wykonywać jutsu zsynchronizowane z Gamakichim i Gamatatsu. Jiraiya zostaje wkrótce wezwany, więc wrócili do Konohy, gdzie Naruto nauczył Gamatatsu jak wykonać wodne jutsu. Wkrótce potem spotkał się z Saiem, który wypuścił informację, że reszta zespołu miał zapewnić wsparcie Kakashiemu w poszukiwaniu Orochimaru. Zdecydowany pomóc, z nadzieją na spotkanie Sasuke, Naruto przekonuje Tsunade, by też go puściła. Podczas poszukiwania Drużyny Ósmej, Naruto pobiegł do Yūkimaru ponownie i zaproponował mu szansę dołączenia do nich i zabrania z powrotem do Konohy, w odpowiedzi na co Yūkimaru szybko zniknął. Naruto i jego drużyna znaleźli się przed gigantyczną barierą Guren z kryształu, Naruto przywołuje Gamakichiego i Gamatatsu z prośbą o pomoc. Następnie użyli Fūton: Gama Teppō by się przebić, a po przeciwnej stronie znajdują Drużynę 8. Kiedy zauważył, że Hinata została złapana, pomagali ją uratować, przed wycofaniem się. Połączone zespoły ruszyły do Guren przy jeziorze, gdzie Naruto został wysłany na rekonesans przy tym obszarze. Znalazł Guren i jej siły (wśród nich znajdowal się Yūkimaru) z Trój-Ogoniastym Gigantycznym Żółwiem, który stworzył falę, która wyrzuciła ich na brzeg. thumb|Naruto wewnątrz [[Illusionary Mist|Iluzjonistycznej Mgły Trój-Ogoniastego.]] Podczas gdy zespół zdecydował, co zrobić z Sanbim, Naruto udał się do konfrontacji z Yūkimaru. Zamiast niego znalazł Guren, i dyskutują między sobą, co naprawdę uszczęśliwi Yūkimaru. Yūkimaru szybko także przyszedł, ale tylko by powiedzieć, że docenia wysiłki Naruto, ale raczej chce być z Guren, i z nią zostać. Zanim mógł iść po nich, zostaje wezwany do pomocy przy Ogoniastej Bestii, a jego celem jest zapobieganie Guren i jej siłom, którzy chcą zakłócić jego pieczętowanie. Ku jego radości, Kakashi również daje zadanie, by bezpiecznie schwytać Yūkimaru. Pomimo starań, Guren była w stanie zatrzymać pieczętowanie. Yūkimaru używa tego jako okazję, aby spróbować i kontrolować bestię, zmuszając zarówno Naruto i Guren, aby przyjść mu z pomocą. W procesie, obaj zostali połknięci przez Sanbiego, dając im okazję porozmawiać i dowiedzieć się, że obydwoje mają dobro Yūkimaru na uwadze. Otoczenie zmusiło ich do odrzucenia różnic na bok, i połączyć siły, aby uciec. Po tym znajdują Rinjiego, któy próbuje znarkotyzować Yūkimaru. Po tym jak Naruto i Guren udało się zatrzymać Rinjiego odkryli, że to naprawdę był Kabuto w przebraniu. Kabuto stwierdził, że Rinji stał się częścią jego kolekcji trupów dawno temu, i był reanimowany przez jego medyczne ninjutsu. Podczas gdy Naruto stanęło przeciwko Kabuto, Rinji zostaje przywołany i wysłany przeciwko Guren, którego techniki bazujące na nietoperza okazała się być idealną odpowiedzią na kryształowego jutsu Guren. Po tym jak Guren poświęciła się, aby pokonać Rinji, u Yūkimaru doszło do wybuchu tak emocjonalnego, że dała Sanbiemu moc, by uwolnić się od bariery pieczętującej. Następnie, po ucieczce Sanbiego i zniknięciu Kabuto, Naruto udał się by pomóc osłabionymi Yūkimaru. Później, Shizune była w stanie wyleczyć Yūkimaru, ale wyjaśniła, że jego sieć chakry była tak uszkodzona, że nigdy już nie będzie mógł kontrolować Sanbiego ponownie. Następnego dnia rano, po tym jak Tsunade nakazała zespołom, aby powrócić do Konohy, Naruto odkrył, że Yūkimaru zniknął. Po odkryciu, że chłopak opuścił swój kryształ od Guren zdał sobie sprawę, że Guren żyje, i jest z Yūkimaru. Wiedząc, że dwójka będzie się miała dobrze, postanowił się nie wtrącać. Chociaż pieczętowanie Sanbiego się nie udało, uratowanie Yūkimaru zainspirowało Naruto bardziej niż kiedykolwiek do sprowadzenia Sasuke z powrotem do swojego prawdziwego domu, z przyjaciółmi w Konosze. Polowanie na Itachiego Po wiadomości o klęsce Orochimaru z rąk Sasuke, Drużyna Kakashiego zdecydowała się na kolejną próbę, aby go odnaleźć. Wiedząc, że Sasuke podąży teraz za jego starszym brat Itachim, drużyna nawiązała współpracę z członkami zespołu 8, by złapać któregoś z braci Uchiha. Po przebyciu krajobrazu, napotykają Kabuto, który wchłania niektóre części Orochimaru, pozostałe po jego egzystencji. Jako podziękowania dla Naruto, za jego działania na rzecz pokonania Kyuubiego podobnych do jego dążeń zwalczenia w sobie Orochimaru, Kabuto daje mu książkę zawierającą kilka informacji na temat członków Akatsuki uciekłych przed schwytaniem. thumb|left|Naruto złapany w [[Dusk Crow Genjutsu|genjutsu Itachiego.]] Po połączeniu z resztą drużyny, Kiba wykrył zapach Sasuke, Naruto wykorzystał wiele klonów cienia, aby przeszukać obszar szybciej. Kiedy jeden z jego klonów zbliżył się do miejsca, które uważał za miejsce pobytu Sasuke, Itachi znalazł się tam natychmiast. Itachi odparł wszystkie próby Naruto go zaatakowania, twierdząc, że chciał tylko porozmawiać. Uwięził Naruto w genjutsu, a jak później okazuje, chciał zapytać Naruto o jego oddanie dla Sasuke i Konohy. Kiedy Naruto podkreślił, że będzie chronić je zarówno za wszelką cenę, Itachi dał Naruto część swojej mocy, na wypadek, gdyby kiedykolwiek była potrzebna. Itachi go opuszcza, a Naruto kontynuował poszukiwania, by znaleźć Sasuke. Kiedy prawdziwy Naruto i reszta jego zespołu ruszyła się do znalezienia Uchihy, zostali zatrzymani przez Tobiego. Pomimo wysiłków, aby szybko usunąć go, żaden z ataków nie zadziałał, a dopiero po tym, jak dowiadują się że Sasuke zabił Itachiego, Madara znika, a grupa poszukiwawcza ma szanse by kontynuować misję. Tobi, jednak zdobywa Sasuke pierwszy, a utraciwszy szlak, ninja Konohy zostają zmuszeni do rezygnacji z poszukiwania. Kinjutsu Tsuchigumo W anime, po nieudanej misji znalezienie Sasuke w czasie ich podróży powrotnej do Konohy zostali zatrzymani przez Katsuyu z rozkazami od Tsunade; Drużyna Yamato zostaje wysłana do pomocy klanu Tsuchigumo w ochronie klanowego kinjutsu, Furii. Po przybyciu do twierdzy klanu, odkryli, że kinjutsu zostało zabrane przez wnuczkę byłego przywódcy klanu, Hotaru. Kiedy Drużyna Yamato dogoniła ich, Naruto zaatakował mężczyznę z nią, jinchūriki Sześciu-Ogoniastego Ślimaka, Utakatę, wierząc, że jest to wróg. Widząc siły ninja Konohy, Utakata zostawia Hotaru pod ich opieką i opuszcza ją. Ze względu na jej pragnienie, aby być eskortowaną przez Utakatę, Hotaru oddaliła pomoc Drużyny Yamato, ale ten miał zamiar używać jutsu Saia do spadania atramentowych pijawek na ich drodze, strasząc Hotaru, która niechętnie pozwoliła Naruto, aby ją chronił podczas podróży do wioski klanu Tsuchigumo. Kiedy przybyli, pozostawili Hotaru w opiece mieszkańców wioski, ale Naruto, zwracając uwagę na sposób, w jaki mieszkańcy spoglądali na nią, wrócił aby upewnić się, że wszystko z nią w porządku. Jednak, gdy ten wrócił, zorientował się, że Hotaru został pojmana przez bandytów, a mieszkańców wioski nic to nie obchodzi, więc Naruto i jego zespół wyrusza, aby ją odnaleźć. Naruto znalazł grupę ANBU hunter-ninów Kirigakure próbujących wziąć za zakładnika Hotaru i próbujących uchwycić Utakatę, Naruto zaatakował jednego z ninja Mgły, uwalniając Utakatę i starając się zdobyć Hotaru z powrotem. Zanim jednak walka mogła przerodzić się dalej, Yamato i przywódca ANBU Mgły, Tsurugi, zdecydowali, że na czas trwania misji Drużyny Yamato, Utakata pozostanie z Hotaru, a Konoha nie będzie kolidowała z ich schwytaniem Utakaty później, w celu uniknięcia niepotrzebnego wejścia w wojnę, pomiędzy Konohą a Kiri. Przed pójściem, Tsurugi powiedział Naruto, że Utakata jest poszukiwany za zabójstwo swego mistrza, informacją, która wstrząsnęła Hotaru. Pomimo tego, Naruto podkreślił, że Utakata jest dobrym człowiekiem i że nie należy tracić wiary w niego, tłumacząc, że jak potrafił współpracować z nią, choć nigdy nie miał rodziców, i nie wie o nich nic, ale niezwykle szanuje i ceni jego mistrza Jiraiyę, mimo różnych osobliwości. Gdy podróżował, Hotaru upadła z powodu rany, którą otrzymała od jednego z ninja Mgły. Podczas, gdy Utakata niósł Hotaru, polecił Naruto, by znalazł zioła potrzebne do jej uzdrowienia. Po powrocie z ziołami, odkrył, że Hotaru powstała, by dosłowne stać się pojemnikiem dla kinjutsu, podobnie jak on powstał dla bycia jinchūrikim Dziewięciu Ogonów. Początkowo Naruto był wściekły, że zobaczył Hotaru jako żywą broń, ale powiedziała mu, że to jej decyzja, aby przywrócić życie klanu. Po przybyciu do twierdzy klanu Tsuchigumo, gdzie dozorca Hotaru, Tonbee znajdujący się z Sakthumb|Naruto uwięziony w Masowej Technice Nieskończonego Ograniczenia Grupy Magaki.urą, powiedział jej, że klan Tsuchigumo jest zbyt słaby, by kiedykolwiek był przywrócony i wierzył, że trzeba zniszczyć kinjutsu, przy użyciu specjalnej techniki, aby uniknąć szkód dla Hotaru, opracowanej przez jej dziadka w przypadku, gdyby kinjutsu musiało zostać zniszczone. Hotaru jednak nadal pragnie przywrócić do życia klan, i zapytała Naruto, czy mógłby odnaleźć Shiranami, który jako student En no Gyōji, mógł korzystać z thumb|left|Bańkowej Bariery Ochronnej.]]kinjutsu. Sympatyzujący z pragnieniami Hotaru, by iść za marzeniami swojego mistrza, Naruto poprosił o dwa dni, aby znaleźć Shiranami. Po kilku nieudanych próbach, Naruto został poinformowany przez starego człowieka, którego poznał, gdzie Shiranami się znajduje. Gdy jednak wszedł do domu, Naruto został zaatakowany przez przez grupę Magaki, a następnie odkryli, że Shiranami sam jest przywódcą bandytów. Uwięziony w barierze wysysającej chakrę, Naruto został uratowany przez Utakatę, który użył chakry swojej bestii, aby zmusić bandytów do odwrotu. Śledzą oni Hotaru, która zostaje złapana przez Shiranamiego do wioski Tsuchigumo, gdzie mieszkańcy byli kontrolowani przez jutsu. Podczas gdy Yamato, Sakura i Sai szli do wioski z powrotem, Naruto i Utakata udali się na ratunek Hotaru. Kiedy przybyli, Shiranami używał Hotaru, aby zebrać chakrę potrzebne do korzystania z Furii i przejąć kontrolę nad dwoma jinchūriki z jego Jibakujutsu. Obydwoje jednak użyli chakry ich bestii, aby złamać swoje pieczęcie i ruszyli do ataku na Shiranamiego, który miał kontrolę nad kinjutsu, do wykorzystania Furii. Jednak technika o pełnej mocy nie została uruchomiona, co zmusiło Shiranami do ucieczki. Naruto wyśledził i pokonał go z Rasenganem. Po klęsce Magaki, klan Tsuchigumo podziękował Drużynie Yamato, po czym ci powrócili do Konohy. Inwazja Paina thumb|Poranek Naruto po śmierci Jiraiyi. Po powrocie do Konohy, Naruto dowiedział się, że Jiraiya zginął w bitwie z liderem Akatsuki, Painem. Ogarniętym gniewem, Naruto obrzuca winą Tsunade za jego śmierć. Spędził resztę dnia opłakując utratę jego nauczyciela, rozważając nad faktem, że chciałby by Jiraiya był tam, gdy on zostanie Hokage. Po pocieszeniu przez Irukę i Shikamaru, Naruto pomógł rozszyfrować wiadomość Jiraiyi, napisaną przed jego śmiercią. Gdy kod został złamany, Naruto postanowił udać się na trening z ropuchami, aby dowiedzieć się o senjutsu, wiedząc, że Pain wyrusza po niego i podjęciem decyzji, że powinien wykorzystać ten czas, który Jiraiya kupił dla niego. Aby dowiedzieć się o senjutsu, Naruto został przeszkolony, aby zharmonizować się z naturą, a przyspieszył ten proces przy użyciu ograniczonej ilości klonów cienia. Szybko rozwijał się przez wstępne etapy i osiągnął doskonały Tryb Mędrca, coś co Jiraiya nigdy nie był w stanie zrobić. Ponieważ zharmonizowania z naturą nie można było wykonać w środku bitwy, Fukasaku starał się połączyć z Naruto, tak aby mógł gromadzić naturalną energię do użytku dla Naruto. Gdy Kyuubi odrzucił wszelkie próby Fukasaku do połączenia, Naruto musiał znaleźć alternatywę: przy użyciu klonów cienia w desperackiej próbie nauczyć się zbierać naturalną energię podczas ruchu. Wkrótce dotarła do nich informacja, że Pain dokonał Inwazji na Konohę, mobilizując ich do walki. thumb|left|Naruto przybywa do walki z [[Painem.]] Naruto (w Trybie Mędrca), Fukasaku, Gamaken, Gamahiro, Gamabunta i Gamakichi zostali wezwani do centrum Konohy. Naruto nie od razu rozpoznaje jej , z powodu przyzwania w kraterze, ale potem zobaczył Pomnik Hokage w oddali. Zdając sobie sprawę, że Pain zniszczył wioskę, rozwścieczony Naruto zniszczył Shuradō z Rasenganem, zanim mogła zaatakować Tsunade. Naruto wysyła Tsunade z dala od walki, polecając jej, aby upewniła się że żaden z pozostałych mieszkańców nie interweniowałby w bitwie. Ścieżka Paina, Chikushōdō wzywała nieskończone liczby zwierząt do ataku na Naruto, który korzystał z podwyższonej wytrzymałości przyznanej mu przez Tryb Mędrca, aby przerzucać je do jego ropuszych sojuszników. Podczas gdy oni zajmowali się przyzwaniami, Naruto pozbył się Gakidō z Żabią Katą przed przygotowaniem owoców jego szkolenia senjutsu: doskonałego Rasenshurikena. Rzucił nim do ataku na pozostałe ciała Paina, a on, gdy zbliżył się spowodował rozpad Ningendō. Niski poziom chakry Naruto z powodu ataku, Gamabunta umieścił w pułapkę Ścieżkę Zwierząt w ustach, gdzie Naruto był w stanie pokonać go z jego Rasenrenganem bez ingerencji ze strony innych ciał. Po wyczerpaniu energii naturalnej, a więc po wyjściu z Tryb Mędrca, Naruto dał Fukasaku zwój przywołania, aby ten przyzwał jeden z jego klonów cienia z Góry Myōboku. Jako obejście jego niezdolności do posiadania dostaw energii naturalnej, miał kilka swoich klonów cienia, który zbierały ją dla niego. Ożywiony, Naruto zaatakował z kolejnym Rasenshurikenem, tylko aby Gakidō pojawił się i wchłonął atak. Zdając sobie sprawę, że Jigokudō musi zostać usunięty, Naruto koncentruje swoje wysiłki na pozbycie się go. Rozprasza Tendō zasłoną dymną i wylądował z Rasenrenganem na Jigokudō, pokonując go. thumb|Sześciu-Ogoniasta forma. Myśląc, że pokonał cztery ciała Paina z sześciu, Naruto został złapany dzięki połączeniu wysiłków ze strony Tendō i Gakidō. Gakidō wchłania jego chakrę, aby upewnić się że już nie jest zagrożeniem, ale nie będąc w stanie obsłużyć naturalnej energii, ścieżka zostaje zaklęta w żabi posąg, dzięki czemu Naruto udaje się oswobodzić. Ostatnie ciało złapało Naruto jednak ponownie, po czym zabija Fukasaku, gdy próbował ruszyć do pomocy. Podczas unieruchomienia, Tendō powiedział Naruto o swoich planach odnośnie pokoju na świecie. Kiedy Naruto nie zgodził się z jego poglądami, śmiercią Jiraiya jako produktem ubocznym tego pokoju, Tendō zapytał Naruto o lepsze rozwiązanie. Zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć, Hinata zaczęła interweniować. Naruto zażądał, aby oddaliła się z miejsca walki, ale Hinata pozostała tam, gdzie stanęła i wyznała jej miłość do Naruto (bardzo szokując go) i walczył z Tendō w daremnym wysiłku, by go uratować. Gdy była najwyraźniej zabita, rozwścieczony Naruto wchodzi w sześciu ogoniastą formę Kyuubiego. Jego naszyjnik reaguje w celu stłumienia przemiany, ale szybko Kyuubi zniszczył go i zaatakował Paina. Nie mogąc sobie poradzić z tym nowym zagrożeniem, ciało Paina wycofało się w miejsce, gdzie będzie mogło skorzystać z Chibaku Tensei, wciągając i unieruchamiając Naruto. W jego podświadomości, Uzumaki myśli o planach Paina na rzecz pokoju i prosi kogoś do pomocy mu w odpowiedzi. Poprzez swoje cierpienie, Kyuubi pokusił Naruto, aby powierzyć swoje serce tak, że mógłby zniszczyć wszystko, co jest przyczyną bólu Naruto, zakłócając w ten sposób pieczęć do punktu, gdzie ośmiu-ogonowa forma zostaje uwolniona, zaś ta przełamuje Chibaku Tensei . Zanim mógł całkowicie uwolnić Lisa, jego ojciec, Minato, pojawił się w podświadomości Naruto, aby go zatrzymać. thumb|left|Minato pokłada swoje zaufanie w Naruto. Minato ujawnia, że zaprojektował pieczęć bestii, aby umożliwić mu późniejsze pojawienie się, jeśli w ogóle dojdzie do tego, że pieczęć zostanie naruszona, aby uchronić swojego syna przed potencjalnym tego typu zagrożeniem. Słuchając to, Naruto zrozumiał, że Czwarty Hokage był jego ojcem, i ucieszył się, gdyż w końcu wiedział, kto jest jednym z jego rodziców. Z powodu krótkiego czasu na pobyt, Minato ujawnia, że zamknął Dziewięciu-Ogoniastego w swoim synu, gdyż myślał, że Naruto pewnego dnia znajdzie zastosowanie w nim, aby ostatecznie powstrzymać Madarę Uchihę. Rozmawiano także o koncepcji pokoju, Minato stwierdza, że nienawiść zawsze doprowadza do bólu, a ninja muszą znaleźć sposób, aby zakończyć nienawiść. Podczas gdy Naruto ma wątpliwości, czy mógłby to zrobić, Minato mówi Uzumakiego, że w niego wierzy i wie że znajdzie odpowiedź, po czym naprawia pieczęć, przed zniknięciem. thumb|Naruto pokonuje Paina. Na zewnątrz, Naruto wychodzi z Chibaku Tensei, z niknącymi wpływami Kyuubiego i jest z powrotem w trybie mędrca. Starł się po raz ostatni z Tendō , a korzystając z pięciosekundowej luki pomiędzy atakami, Naruto był w stanie pokonać go z jego Rasenganem i wygrać bitwę. Korzystanie z thumb|left|Naruto spotyka Nagato i Konan.odbiorników chakry ostatniej ścieżki Paina, Naruto odszukał Nagato, podstawowy umysł Paina, by w końcu odpowiedzieć na jego wcześniejsze pytanie o pokoju. Naruto przyznał, że nienawidzi Nagato, ale pohamował się wystarczająco długo, aby zapytać, jak Nagato, uczeń Jiraiya, zwrócił się ku tej ścieżce. Po wysłuchaniu przeszłości Nagato i jego przyczyn powstrzymania wojny, Naruto zgadza się w niektórych punktach, ale całość odrzuca, na podstawie tego, że różni się to od ideałów Jiraiyi. Aby przerwać cykl nienawiści, Naruto powiedział Nagato i Konan, że mimo że ich nienawidzi, nie chce ich zabić. Zdumiona determinacją Naruto w jego odpowiedzi, Nagato powiedział, że wierzy w Naruto, i ożywił wszystkich ludzi, których zabił w Konosze, kosztem własnego życia. Z tym, Naruto pomógł Konan zabrać ciała Yahiko i Nagato do pogrzebu w Amegakure. Po potwierdzeniu, że rzuciła pracę dla Akatsuki, Konan zostawia Naruto bukiet kwiatów z jej papieru, symbolizując ich nowy sojusz. Potem stworzył pomnik dla Jiraiyi, gdzie zostawił kwiaty i kopię Opowieści o Gapowatym Ninja przy skale z kanjim „nauczyciel” (师, shi). Historia Konohy Drużyna Kakashiego zostaje wysłana na misję, aby zabrać do swego siedliska Kondora. Po dojściu do pewnej wioski, widzą na miejsce pojedynek w akcie zemsty. Po tym jak Naruto udaje się anulować vendettę, grupa oburzonych mieszkańców ich atakyjw. Złączone siły zespołu 7, Tsukado, Katazu i Kondora udało się odnieść zwycięstwo. Drużyna Siódma jest na wspólnej misji z Gaarą i dwoma debiutantami: Korobim i Yaokim. Podczas swojej misji, Kakashi wyczuwa grupę ninja podążająco za nimi. Ci ninja Suny zostają wysłani do zamachu na Gaarę. Gdy Gaara miał być zabity przez Kapitana Zabójców Suny, Naruto pojawia się i ratuje go. Tego samego dnia, dwa zespoły wypełniają oryginalną misję wyeliminowania bandytów. Po obejrzeniu Sakury i usłyszeniu co ona myśli, Tsunade myśląc o wirusie chakry, zobowiązuje wszystkich ninja lekarzy do zatrzymania Naruto, myśląc, że jest to źródło choroby. Naruto następnie spędza dzień próbując uciec przed niezliczonymi liczbami medycznycznyc-ninów, którzy strzelają do niego Pociskami Strzykawek. W końcu okazało się, że Naruto nie powoduje choroby, a Sakura miała tylko grypę. Kiedy Naruto domaga się przeprosin od Tsunade, ta tylko mówi, że były to ćwiczenia na wypadek zagrożenia i podziękował mu za współpracę. Naruto, Shino Aburame, Rock Lee, i kapitan zespołu Kotetsu Hagane zostają wysłani na misję schwytania Kondora z Strefy Treningowej Zero. Na początku Naruto było ciężko walczyć z Kondorem, który mógł korzystać z podstawowych umiejętności ninja, a nawet zaawansowanych jutsu jak Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. W końcu jednak jego klony cienia okazały się wystarczająco silne na tyle, by móc pokonać klony zwierzęcia.thumb|left|Naruto kontra Gaara. Naruto, Sakura i Ino są wysłani do Lasu Jofuku, aby dostarczyć wiadomość od Furofoki. Po drodze zostali zdezorientowani przez pewną staruszkę, który powiedziała im, że miejsce jest nawiedzone. Naruto udało się pobrać próbkę kwiatu Jofuku na specjalne lekarstwa dla Lee, które przez przypadek wypił. Potem walczył z kopią Gaary, ale udało mu się go pokonać. Doszli do domu Furofoki i zakończyli misję. Naruto i Jiraiya pozostawiają Konohę, aby rozpocząć trzy letnią podróż. Podczas spaceru, mówią o konieczności Naruto do przezwyciężenia Sharingana Sasuke. W praktykowaniu genjutsu, Naruto próbuje zakłócić wewnętrzny przepływ czakry, ale zamiast tego tworzy falę chakry wokół niego, która uderza Gamarikiego w świecie fizycznym. W celu przezwyciężenia tej części szkolenia, Jiraiya zabiera Naruto do Drzewnej Wioski Genjutsu. Po dowiedzeniu się, że wieś została przejęta przez Kandachiego, Naruto i Jiraiya decydują się wyzwolić miasto. Dzięki pomocy Jiraiyi i Pieprzowych Bomb Tanishiego, Naruto ostatecznie pokonuje Kandachi, a jego przywołanie, Króla Małż z Ōdama Rasenganem. Naruto przypomina czas, gdy znalazł pieczęć z imieniem Kisuke na nim napisanym. Kiedy Naruto siedzi w swoim łóżku, widzi, jak człowiek imieniem Kisuke Maboroshi siedzi po drugiej stronie, a po dowiedzeniu się, że jest to duch, zaczyna krzyczeć. Naruto pyta go, kim jest, ale mężczyzna nie pamięta. Naruto (w przebraniu Kisuke) przerywa spotkanie rady Konohy o systemmie bezpieczeństwa i oskarża Sabiru o szpiegostwo. Kiedy Sabiru mówi, że prawdziwy Kisuke jest martwy, Naruto ucieka, a Kakashi i Sabiru ruszają w pogoń. W pewnym momencie pościgu, Kakashi złapał Naruto, i dał mu szansę, aby Naruto udowodnił winę Sabiru w zabójstwie Kisuke i jego żony. Kiedy Sabiru przyznał się Naruto, że zabił tą dwójkę, Kakashi pojawił się gotowy do aresztowania go, ale szybko zostaje zdjęty przez schowanego Kabuto Yakushiego. Nekobaa wynajmuje Zespół 7, w celu uzyskania wydruku łap Nekomaty w celu uzupełnienia Encyklopedii Łap. W przeciwieństwie do Sasuke i Sakury, Naruto jest ciężko zinfiltrować się w kociej twierdzy. On jednak, dociera do bitwy między Sasuke i Nekomata, w czasie by go uratować. Po pokonaniu Nekomaty, Sasuke zabiera odcisk łapy i Drużyna 7 zakończyła misję. Naruto idzie na misję rangi C, której celem jest strzeżenie ziemi północnej granicy Kraju Ognia przed intruzami. Zostaje on umieszczony w zespole z dwoma jōninami. Również w ich skład wchodzi bardzo stary człowiek imieniem Kosuke Maruboshi. Później przez Kraj Ognia przenika duża grupa ninja Iwagakure. Dwaj jōnini starają się powstrzymąc wrogów, podczas gdy Kosuke i Naruto próbują uciec. Wtedy stary człowiek mówi Naruto, aby poinformował wioskę o ataku. Później, gdy Kosuke został ranny, Naruto przyszedł i próbował powstrzymać wroga. Kosuke następnie mówi, że jest jeszcze w stanie walczyć, a następnie pokonuje Kunoichi z Iwagakure. Naruto jest widziany wraz z Sasuke i Sakurą, szpiegującym Kakashiego i Hanare. Kiedy powoduje, że gałęzi drzewa zostają odchylone, powoduje upadek całej trójki na na Kakashiego i Hanare, zmuszając ich do przypadkowego pocałunku. Później, po ściganiu go, Władca Jōmae prawdopodobnie popełnił samobójstwo w walce naprzeciw drużynie 7. Naruto i reszta Drużyny Kakashiego otrzymuje misję, aby odbić skradziony złoty posąg od niejakiego Jako i jego thumb|Naruto i Sasuke atakują Jakō.grupy bandytów. Wkrótce po ataku z zaskoczenia na bandytów i wzięcia skarbu, Naruto i Sasuke Uchiha zostają uderzeni przez Ciekłą Chakrę Jako, pozostawiając ręce ze sobą powiązane. Po tym jak Sakura zostaje schwytana, on i Sasuke debatują, czy ją ratować lub kontynuować misję. Po przekonaniu Sasuke, spotykają i pokonują Suguro, jednego z bandytów, którzy mieli Sakurę. Następnie po złapaniu reszty bandytów, dwójka pokonała ich jeden po drugim, niestety, uszkodzając posąg w tym procesie. Zespół wraca do wioski z Naruto narzekającym, jak długo musi być związany z Sasuke. Drużyna Kakashiego wraz z Drużyną Asumy, są w drodze na misję, gdzie muszą ocalić wnuczkę naczelnika od szefa gangu, imieniem Baji. Kiedy twierdza Bajiego zostaje zinfiltrowana, Naruto używa swoich klonów cienia do walki z bandytami i przytłoczenia ich. Później jest widoczny świętuje sukces misji z resztą grupy. Tsunade przypisuje Naruto i Sakurze eskortowanie Naho do wioski Shizume. Po drodze spotykają przestępce zwanego Sadai. Naruto używa swoich klonów cienia do pokonania grupy, ale ma kłopot z pokonaniem Sadaia. Po złapaniu, przybyciu Sasuke i porażce Sadaia, Uchiha nadal bije go niemiłosiernie, ku przerażeniu Naho, ale wtedy uspokaja ją Naruto, mówiąc, że Sasuke po prostu przeżywa ciężkie chwile, a on przyniesie ją do niego, jak tylko wróci do dawnego siebie. Szczyt Pięciu Kage thumb|left|Wioska wita Naruto po powrocie. Podczas gdy wyczerpany Naruto wracał do wioski, Kakashi znalazł go i zabrał z powrotem. Został witany przez całą wioskę i obchodzono się z nim jak z bohaterem. Wkrótce potem dowiedział się, że Tsunade jest pozostawiona w śpiączce, w wyniku ochrony mieszkańców wioski przed Painem. Sakura próbowała go rozweselić, ale jej wysiłki zostały przerwane przez wiadomość, że Danzō Shimura zastąpił Tsunade na stanowisku Hokage i zarządził, że Sasuke od teraz jest uznawany za zdrajcę wioski. Naruto i Sakura wypytują Saia o Danzō, chcąc dowiedzieć się, jak mogą zmienić jego zdanie, ale Sai nie był w stanie im na to odpowiedzieć. Ich pytania zwróciły na siebie uwagę dwóch ninja Kumo, Karui i Omoiego. Powiedzieli Naruto i Sakurze, o tym że Sasuke pracuje z Akatsuki i zażądali wszelkich informacji, które mogą być przydatne w zabiciu go. Aby oszczędzić Sakurze konieczność, aby pomóc im, Naruto zgłosił się na ochotnika, ale w końcu nie mógł dokonać wydania Sasuke. Zaproponował, aby umożliwić Kumo-ninom wzięcia na siebie gniewu pokonując go, a oni chętnie się zgodzili, zanim powstrzymał to Sai. thumb|Tobi pojawia się za Naruto. Podczas gdy Naruto leczył się z powodu odniesionych ran, zapytał Yamato i Kakashiego, aby mogli zabrać go do Kraju Żelaza, tak aby mógł zwrócić się bezpośrednio do Czwartego Raikage, aby ten wybaczył Sasuke. Yamato i Kakashi się zgodzili, ale kiedy przybyli i rozmawiali z Raikage, Raikage odrzucił jego wniosek i skrytykował Naruto stojącego za przestępcą. Naruto udał się do karczmy, aby rozważyć, co robić dalej, gdzie został szybko znaleziony przez Madarę Uchihę, który zapytał, jak udało mu się nakłonić Nagato do zmiany zdania. Naruto zignorował pytanie i zapytał Madarę o swoich planach odnośnie Sasuke. Madara powiedział mu o Mędrcu Sześciu Ścieżek, klanie Uchiha, i prawdę o jego masakrze, wszystko co sprowadziło Sasuke na jego ścieżkę zemsty. Naruto podkreślił, że może jeszcze dotrzeć do Sasuke, ale Madara zaśmiał się i wyszedł, mówiąc, że Naruto i Sasuke są skazane na ponowną walkę. Naruto zaczął praktykować Tryb Mędrca, mając nadzieję na rozszerzenie zasięgu jego umiejętności sensorycznej, tym samym znaleźć Sasuke. Jednak Sakura przerwała mu, gdy przyszła do Kraju Żelaza, by porozmawiać z nim. Powiedziała mu, że go kocha, i że nie posiada już żadnych uczuć do Sasuke. Naruto jednak nie uwierzył jej i powiedział jej, żeby nie kłamała. Wzburzona tym, Sakura podkreśliła, że to prawda i że dlatego nie ma potrzeby wypełniania jego wcześniejszej obietnicy przynosząc mu do domu Sasuke. Naruto powiedział, że jego działania nie mają nic wspólnego z obietnicą, i on po prostu chce uratować Sasuke, decydując się nie ujawniać tego, co Madara powiedział o klanie Uchiha. Sakura następnie opuszcza go z innymi, mówiąc, że idzie do domu. thumb|left|Ponowne spotkanie Drużyny Siódmej. Jeden z atramentów klonów Saia później przyszedł do Naruto, mówiąc mu, Kakashiemu oraz Yamato o decyzji Sakurze i pozostałej Konohy 11, aby zabić Sasuke, do przeszkodzenia by Konoha nie weszła w kolejną wojnę, a także wspominając, że Sakura najprawdopodobniej nadal kocha Sasuke i chce być osoba, która powstrzyma go przed jeszcze głębszym wpadnięciu w ciemność. Później zjawia się Gaara, który powiedział im o Czwartej Wojnie Shinobi i decyzji, aby chronić Naruto przed Akatsuki. Gaara błagał Naruto, aby myślał o wszystkich ludziach, którzy będą walczyć m.in. w jego imieniu, a jako przyjaciel Sasuke, robił to, co najlepsze biorąc pod uwagę jego działania. Po zniknięciu Gaary, Naruto przemyśla sobie to co wszyscy mu powiedzieli i wpada w hiperwentylację. Zemdlał, a gdy obudził się, dowiedział się od Yamato, że Kakashi poszedł za Sakurą i zmierzyć się z Sasuke. thumb|Naruto i Sasuke ścierają się. Korzystając z klonów cienia jako odwrócenia uwagi, Naruto uciekł od Yamato i wyruszył za Kakashi używając swojego Trybu Mędrca, aby podążac za jego czakrą. Przybył w sam raz, aby ocalić Sakurę przed śmiercią z rąk Sasuke. Naruto zrobił ostatnią próbę przemówienia do rozsądku swojego przyjaciela, sympatyzując się z jego bólem i uznając ofiarę Itachiego. Jednak Sasuke był niewzruszony i jego rozwiązaniem było zniszczyć Konohę. Zszokowany głębi nienawiści, Kakashi postanowił zabić Sasuke, ale został zatrzymany przez Naruto, który zaczął walczyć z Sasuke z głową, pasującym jego Rasenganem do Chidori. Obaj przeżyli zderzenie, a później Madara i Zetsu przybywają do pomocy Sasuke. Przed zniknięciem Sasuke, Naruto zauważył, że obaj stali się ninja najwyższej klasy, i jeśli kiedykolwiek będą walczyli ponownie, obydwaj będą musieli umrzeć. Mimo to przyjmuje takie rozwiązanie, ponieważ spowodowałoby to przynajmniej umożliwić przyjęcie nienawiści Sasuke na siebie. W odpowiedzi, Sasuke oświadczył, że nie ma zamiaru umierać, i obiecał zabić Naruto pierwszego. Zniknął z Madarą, a Naruto wrócił do Konohy wraz z jego kolegami z zespołu, i Karin w niewoli. thumb|left|Konoha 11 spotyka się, by podyskutować o Sasuke. Po powrocie do wioski, Naruto wyjaśnił sytuację swoim przyjaciołom. Kiedy nalegał, że stanie Sasuke czoła samemu, Neji i Shikamaru powiedzieli mu, że głupotą było nie dobicie Sasuke, który już był osłabiony po jego walce z innymi Kage i Danzō, ale Naruto wyjaśnił, że na jego obecnym poziomie, nie będzie w stanie zabić Sasuke. Gdy Shikamaru skrytykował Naruto za podjęcia wszelkich działań na własną rękę, Naruto odrzucił jego nalegania i udał się do Ichiraku. Sakura zrozumiała, że Naruto coś jednak ukrywał, pamiętając to, co powiedział Sasuke bezpośrednio. Ograniczenie Jinchūriki Gdy Naruto miał zacząć jeść, zostaje nagle wezwany do Góry Myōboku przez Fukasaku, który powiedział mu, że Wielki Żabi Mędrzec chce mu powiedzieć o swojej przyszłości. Przepowiedział, że Naruto spotka thumb|Naruto spotyka z Wielkim Żabim Mędrcem."ośmiornicę", i będzie walczył "z młodym człowiekiem o poteżnej mocy w jego oczach". Gerotora następnie zostaje wezwany i daje Naruto "klucz" do Hakke no Fūin Shiki, aby mógł zdobyć całą siłę Dziewięciu-Ogoniastego, a także ukończyć nienazwane jutsu. Jednak Naruto wydawał się wahać używać klucza, ale Gerotora zapewnia go, że będzie on w stanie kontrolować Demonicznego Lisa, więc Naruto wziął klucz do swojego ciała, wiedząc, że będzie potrzebował jego mocy w przyszłych walkach. Fukasaku odsyła z powrotem Naruto do Ichiraku, gdy część mieszkańców zwróciła się o jego autograf Aby Naruto trzymać z dala od Akatsuki, pięciu Kage wysyła go wraz z Yamato, Might Guyem, Aoba Yamashirą i kilkoma Konoha i Kumo-ninami, na jedną z wysp w Kraju Błyskawic, z historią, że ma tam studiować ekologię wyspy. Po przypłynięciu, Naruto spotyka Killera B i podziwiał go za jego panowanie swojej ogoniastej bestii. Naruto błaga o szkolenie z nim, ale B odmówił ponieważ jest na "wakacjach". Jednak Naruto okazuje się zdolnym raperem i potrącił go z pięści, ale potem przypadkowo obraził go podczas rapowania. Naruto następnie użył techniki haremu w celu przekonania go, ale bez rezultatu. Po usłyszeniu, że Naruto i B mieli potrącić pięści, Motoi wziął Naruto do Wodospadu Prawdy, w którym B zaczął trening nad kontrolą Hachibiego. Motoi instruuje Naruto, aby siedział przed wodospadem i zamknął oczy, aby on sprawdził, kim naprawdę jest w środku. Czyniąc to, Naruto został powitany przez inną wersję samego siebie, który skrytykował Naruto, jak szybko ludzie z Konohy zmienili swoje opinie o nim i zaczęli się przymilać do niego. thumb|left|Naruto kontra Mroczny Naruto. Zarówno on, jak i Mroczny Naruto zaczęli walkę i byli wyrównani zarówno fizycznie, jak i na poziomie chakry, mądrości, a nawet byli w stanie wyprodukować taką samą ilość klonów cienia. Okazało się, że cała bitwa się dzieje w środku Naruto, gdy Yamato obserwuje medytację Naruto w pobliżu wodospadu. Jakimś sposobem Naruto był w stanie wydostać się z medytacji, i pytał Motoiego o życie Killer B, aby nie dowiedział się, jak B był w stanie pokonać ciemność w sobie. Motoi potem opowiedział, jak B był znienawidzony przez wioskę, podobnie jak Naruto i Gaara. Motoi następnie ujawnia, że w przeszłości próbował zabić B. Motoi powiedział trochę na ten temat Naruto, a także o historii Killera B i Hachibiego. Początkowo Naruto wpadł w gniew na Motoiego, czując, że chciał tylko użyć go jako zamiennik do winy. Chociaż wspominając o tym, jak B i Gaara zmienili swoje opinie o ludziach i głęboko wewnątrz, Naruto nie był pewien, czy mieszkańcy wioski Konohy naprawdę ufają mu, Motoi zostaje zaatakowany przez gigantyczną kałamarnicą. Myśląc, że kałamarnicą jest B, Naruto krzyknął, aby ten się zatrzymał. Na szczęście, Motoiego uratował B i Naruto był szczęśliwy widząc, jak dwójka była w stanie wznowić ich przyjaźń. Po połączeniu sił z B, Naruto poszedł z powrotem do wodospadu. W towarzystwie Mrocznego Naruto, Uzumaki powiedział, że musi wierzyć w siebie, i kiedy zaczął go osłabiać, ciemność była zmuszona zapytać go, co było powodem jego istnienia przez tyle czasu. Naruto powiedział, że on jest naprawdę im i podziękował mu za wykreowania osoby, którą jest teraz. Następnie objął Mrocznego Naruto, gdy próbował go zaatakować, który krzyknął i zniknął. Po przebudzeniu i docenieniu, Killer B doprowadza go do tajnego miejsca za wodospadem, mówiąc, że to tam, Naruto będzie walczył z Demonicznym Lisem. Wraz z Yamato, Naruto był prowadzony przez świątynie, przez Killera B, aż dotarli do posągu głowy lwa. Killer B instruuje Naruto, aby umieścił głowę wewnątrz jej ust, twierdząc, że pozwoli ona go zobaczyć i porozmawiać z Kyuubi, a jeśli nie będzie miał czystego serca, lew obetnie mu głowę. Naruto udaje odcięcie głowy, oszukując Yamato. Wszyscy wchodzą do białego pokoju, gdzie Naruto usiadł i wszedł do jego podświadomości. Po tym jak Naruto używa swojego klucza do odblokowania pieczęci, Bestia z Dziewięcioma Ogonami następnie pchnął drzwi klatki i próbował zaatakować Naruto, ale Killer B użył ogonów Ośmio-Ogoniastego, aby powstrzymać go i pomóc Naruto, w wyssaniu chakry. Jednakże Lisi Demon szybko rozcina ogony Bawołu i gorzko zdołowany Naruto połącza siły z Ośmiu-Ogoniastym, aby mógł spróbować kontrolować jego moc. Gdy bitwa rozthumb|Naruto kontra Dziewięciu-Ogoniasty.poczęła się, Lis pierwszy wystrzelił Kulę Ogoniastej Bestii w Naruto, ale Killer B, używając ostatnich resztek mocy Hachibiego przyjmuje atak na siebie. Naruto w Trybie Mędrca, używa jednego z jego trzech klonów cienia do wykonywania Senpō: Chō Ōdama Rasengan na Lisa, aby odwrócić jego uwagę, gdy Naruto podszedł do tyłu i uderzył nim o ziemię. Po tym, jego dwóch klonów cienia zaatakowało Lisa Fūton: Rasenshuriken, powodując ogromne straty i dając Naruto szansę wyssania swojej chakry. Jednakże Kyuubi umieścił swą nienawiść w jego odsączeniu chakry, i thumb|left|Naruto używa Senpō: Chō Ōdama Rasengan.sukcesywnie zaczyna wsysać Naruto, co powoduje utratę kontroli i wyjaśnia z Trybu Mędrca. Kyuubi ryknął na Naruto, że nigdy nie będzie go kontrolować i zniknie na zawsze, ale Kushina Uzumaki pojawia się, i mówi, że będzie dobrze, jeśli zostanie. Początkowo Uzumaki uważał, że Kushina była Kyuubim w przebraniu, co spowodowało jej gniew i wrzeszczenie na Naruto. Kushina następnie przeprasza za swój krótki temperament, i mówi Naruto, że miała nadzieję, że nie będzie to cecha odziedziczona po niej. Rozwijając ten temat i dowiadując się, że Kushina jest jego matką, Naruto zaczął płakać i przytulił ją. Z jego szczęściem, wpływ Dziewięciu-Ogoniastego zatrzymał się, ku zaskoczeniu Yamato i Killera B. Naruto zwrócił się do Kushiny, z zapytaniem o tym jak to się stało, że Minato i Kushina byli razem. Kushina nieśmiało powiedziała mu swoją historię, a potem Naruto komplementuje jej włosy, a ona mówi mu, że go kocha, sprowadzając w Naruto wielkie szczęście. Po tym zapytała, co jest produktem "Żółtego Błysku Konohy"i "Krwistego Habanero", dumnie odpowiedział, że Naruto jest Pomarańczowym Hokage Konohy (木 ノ 葉 の オレンジ 火影, Konoha no Orenji Hokage). Po tej deklthumb|Naruto ponownie pieczętuje Dziewięciu-Ogoniastego.aracji, pozytywne emocje Naruto zubożały nienawiść Lisa w jego odsączeniu chakry, i utworzył wiele klonów cienia, które wykreowały Rasengany, celujące na Kyuubiego. Po tym jak Demoniczny Lis złamał łańcuchy Kushiny jej chakry, którymi był unieruchomiony, Kushina natychmiast wykorzystuje ostatni łańcuch, który był przyłączony na nodze Dziewięciu-Ogoniastego, by przytrzymać go, dając klonom cienia Naruto wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby wprowadzić Tryb Mędrca i zbombardować go z Senpō: Chōōdama Rasen Tarengan. Gdy demon zostaje w znacznym stopniu osłabiony ze swych wpływw, jeden z klonów cienia Naruto natychmiast wykorzystał Rasenshurikena, aby osłabić Lisa bardziej i całkowicie oddzielając jego chakrę. Gdy chakra zostaje połączona z Naruto, wściekły Lis próbuje wystrzelić wychudzoną ognistą wersję Kuli Ogoniastej Bestii, kilka razy własnej wielkości, ale jego atak zostaje ostatecznie rozproszony, gdy Naruto używa klucza, aby zamknąć Dziewięciu-Ogoniastego. Po tym, Naruto przeprosił demona i oświadczył, że nie będzie to go bolało, i że musi czekać. Naruto następnie, przed opuszczeniem jego podświadomości, zapytał Kushina, co ona zrobi, na co Kushina odpowiedziała mu, że będzie chciała dołączyć do jego ojca. Zanim jednak to uczyni, powiedziała wszystko Naruto o jego dziedzictwie, i prawdy na temat Ataku Lisa na Konohę. Po poznaniu prawdy o ataku Dziewięciu-Ogoniastego, i jak ijego rodzice oddali życie, by go chronić, Naruto powiedział Kushinie, że ostatecznie wiedział, że był kochany przez rodziców i był szczęśliwy, że jest ich synem. Zanim zupełnie znikła, Kushina ze łzami w oczach przytuliła Naruto, i podziękowała mu za to, że pozwoliła jej i Minato, być jego rodzicami. thumb|left|Naruto wyczuwa Kisame.Poza jego podświadomością, Naruto zostaje pokazany z Killerem B i Yamato jego nowej formie, Naruto szybko wyczuł Kisame ukrytego w jego Samehadzie przez wykrycie jego negatywnych emocji, co zaskoczyło Kisame. Kiedy Kisame próbował uciec, Naruto użył oszałamiającej prędkości i szybko przybił Kisame do ściany z potężnym ciosem. Jednak Kisame był w stanie wycofać się pieszo, zaś Naruto utknął w ścianie, więc Yamato ruszył ku niego, aby pomóc mu podczas gdy B ścigał Kisame. thumb|Naruto i Might Naruto i Yamato następnie spotkali się z innymi, kiedy zobaczyli walkę Guya i Kisame z daleka. Po bitwie, Konoha i Kumo-nin uwięzili Kisame i próbowali go przesłuchać, jednak Kisame był w stanie uwolnić się i popełnił samobójstwo, dlatego aby nie można było uzyskać żadnych informacji od niego. Wstrząśnięty tą akcji, Naruto zrozumiał, że nawet shinobi w Akatsuki walczyli o ich towarzyszy. Kiedy Guy następnie otworzył zwój z informacjami, które Kisame próbował wysłać do Akatsuki, uruchamia pułapkę więżąc ich w wodzie z przyzwanymi rekinami do utrzymania uwięzionych shinobi, podczas gdy ostatni rekin wziął zwój, i popłynął do oceanu, aby dostarczyć go do Akatsuki. Światowa Wojna Shinobi Po tym jak Motoi wysłał wezwaną sowę, aby poinformować Zjednoczone Siły Shinobi o sytuacji, Naruto i Killer B rozpoczęli ewakuację gigantycznych zwierząt do muszli Żółwiej Wyspy dla ich bezpieczeństwa, w przypadku jakby przyszedł atak. Naruto próbował dowiedzieć się czegoś na temat ekologii na wyspie, jako część jego "oficjalnej" misji rangi S, podczas gdy Yamato wyszedł na zewnątrz do prowadzenia śledztwa. thumb|right|Naruto próbuje uzyskać stosunek białej do czarnej chakry, aby wytworzyć perfekcyjnego Rasengana Ogoniastej Bestii. Naruto, nieświadomy, że Yamato został złapany przez Kabuto Yakushiego, stwierdza że chce wrócić do Konohy, by mógł czekać i walczyć z Sasuke. Jednakże B, w celu utrzymania Naruto na wyspie, zabiera go z powrotem do świątyni za Wodospadem Prawdy gdzie miał go trenować nad prawidłowym radzeniem sobie z Trybem Chakry Dziewięciu-Ogoniastego. Kontynuując trening Naruto pod okiem B, Naruto nagle wyczuwa chakrę Dziewięciu-Ogoniastego w szalejącym sześciu-ogoniastym Kinkaku z dala od świątyni. Chcąc to sprawdzić, Naruto był w stanie oszukać B, który pozwolił mu wyjść, ale został zatrzymany przez Shibiego Aburame wraz z garstką ninja Konohy, którzy potwierdzili jego wcześniejsze podejrzenia, że coś było nie tak. Iruka Umino, który okazał się być z nimi, usiłując wmówić mu, że ma drugą misję na wyspie, ale Naruto używa Trybu Mędrca, by przebić się przez ochronę, w procesie którym traci swój ochraniacz. Naruto będącym na zewnątrz komnaty izolującej chakrę i wyczuwającym wojnę toczącą się wokół niego, Iruka nareszcie informują Naruto, że trzymali go z dala od pola bitwy w celu ochrony go przed wrogiem. Jednakże, Naruto odmawia zostania w świątyni i deklaruje samodzielne zakończenie wojny. Gdy Iruka zwraca Naruto upadły ochraniacz na czoło, natychmiastowo więzi Naruto wewnątrz bariery, ale Naruto łatwo ją przełamuje będąc w Trybie Chakry Dziewięciu-Ogoniastego. W jego drodze na pole bitwy, znajduje list od Iruki w swoim ochraniaczu na czoło, w którym Iruka mówi mu, że w wydarzeniu nie mógł zatrzymać Naruto przed odejściem, więc prosi by Naruto wrócił żywy. Naruto wtedy zjada list po przeczytaniu go. thumb|left|Naruto mówi swoją wolę Dziewięciu-Ogoniastemu. Naruto i B, który został poproszony przez Irukę o opiekę nad nim i ostatecznie dogonił go, przełamują barierę otaczającą wyspę i kontynuują ich drogi ku polu bitwy. Po tym, Dziewięciu-Ogoniasty wciąga Naruto w jego podświadomość, przezywając z powodu wykorzystywania jego chakry tak beztrosko. Nazywając Naruto naiwnym, gdyż chce zatrzymać wojnę samemu, Lisi Demon próbuje kusić go z powrotem swoją mocą, ale bezskutecznie, czym samym Naruto zdobył uznanie. Po tym jak Dziewięciu-Ogoniasty szydzi z celu Naruto, jakim jest usunięcie nienawiści z innych i świata, Naruto unieruchamia Dziewięciu-Ogoniastego z torii w odwecie, a następnie ogłasza z wielkim przekonaniem, że planuje zrobić coś z Sasuke i wojną. Gdy Demoniczny Lis protekcjonalnie pochwalił Naruto za to, że w końcu nauczył się stać przy swoim, Naruto mówi, że pewnego dnia z robić coś może z jego nienawiścią. Dziewięciu-Ogoniasty wykpił go, ale Naruto, jak zwykle zdeterminowany, obiecał Dziewięciu-Ogoniastemu, że warto spróbować, po czym znika pozostawiając wielce oniemiałą bestię. Jakiś czas później, A i Tsunade pojawili się przy lokacji Naruto i B, aby zapobiec ich kolejnym krokom naprzód. Gdy Naruto nie udaje się kłótnia z A, Naruto próbuje ominąć go ze swoją prędkością, ale Raikage z Pancerzem Uwolnienia Błyskawicy, odpowiada jego prędkości i uderza go do tyłu. Naruto próbował nawoływać Tsunade, by ta umożliwiła mu przejście, ale Tsunade stwierdziła, że musi stanąć mu na drodze, w jej roli jako przywódca Zjednoczonych Sił Shinobi. Rozumiejąc stanowisko Tsunade, Naruto próbuje po raz kolejny ich ominąć, tylko by zostać powstrzymanym przez A po raz kolejny. A deklaruje wtedy Naruto, że jeśli nadal będzie to kontynuował, będzie musiał go zabić; wierząc, że kupi trochę czasu Zjednoczonym Siłom Shinobi, zanim Dziewięciu-Ogoniasty będzie mógł się ożywić, co opóźniłoby plan Madary. Gdy A próbuje uderzyć Naruto, B blokuje atak. Później, gdy B pokonuje A po ich zderzeniu Lariatów, B wyjaśnia, że jego siła i Naruto nie pochodzą tylko z ich ogoniastych bestii, ale również dlatego, że mają ludzi, na którym im zależy. By sprawdzić Naruto, A wtedy aktywuje pełną moc Pancerza Uwolnienia Błyskawicy i atakuje Naruto najszybszym uderzeniem, ale był w stanie ominąć go, a A pozwala Naruto i B przejść. thumb|right|Naruto wypuszcza klony na każde pole walki. Podczas ich drogi, Naruto i B zostają połączeni z Shikaku Narą (z pomocą telepatii Inoichiego Yamanaki). Shikaku powiedział im, że Naruto jest jedynym, który byłby stanie wyczuć chakrę Armii Białych Zetsu. Po uznaniu, że Madara jest prawdziwym wrogiem, a Armia Zetsu to tylko jego podwładni, Naruto postanowił walczyć z całej siły. Wkrótce, ich droga została zablokowana przez Białych Zetsu, przebranych za shinobi z Zjednoczonych Sił Shinobi, a Naruto szybko nimi się zajmuje z nowymi technikami. Po wezwaniu Gamahiro, by zmiażdżyć połączone klony Białego Zetsu, wykorzystuje swoje klony, by wyruszyły na inne pola bitwy. Naruto i B później natykają się na shinobi Kumo i Suny, i ratuje ich przed atakiem Toroiego, z Rasengana. Po obejrzeniu zmartwychwstałych shinobi po raz pierwszy, Naruto i B ruszają dalej i później spotykają się z ożywionymi Itachim Uchihą i Nagato. Po krótkiej dyskusji z Nagato i Itachim, rozpoczęła się bitwa. Gdy Naruto zderza się z Itachim, Naruto objawia los Sasuke, a także zapewnił go, że coś z tym jeszcze zrobi. Po tym jak Nagato wezwał swojego olbrzymiego psa i ptaka, Itachi aktywuje swojego Mangekyō Sharingana, w celu użycia Amaterasu na Naruto, ale kruk Itachiego umieszczony w Naruto przed swoją śmiercią, nagle wyłania się z ust Naruto i blokuje oczy Itachiego, zmuszając go do użycia Amaterasu na Nagato i przywołaniach. Itachi wyjaśnia, że kruk użył Kotoamatsukami, uwalniając Itachiego spod kontroli Kabuto. Nagato, którego osobowość została kompletnie usunięta przez Kabuto, używa przywołanego niewidzialnego kameleona i używa zdolności Ścieżki Asury, by powstrzymać zarówno Naruto jak i B, ale zanim Nagato mógł usunąć duszę Naruto, Naruto i B zostają uratowani przez Itachiego z jego Susanoo. Po tym, jak Nagato użył Chibaku Tensei w celu złapania ich, Naruto używa Uwolnienia Wiatru: Rasenshurikena, wraz z Yasaką Magatamą Itachiego i Kulą Ogoniastej Bestii B, by zaatakować centrum techniki Nagato, efektywnie ją niszcząc. Po tym jak Nagato zostaje przebity przez Miecz Totsuka, które rozpoczyna pieczętowanie go, Naruto obiecuje Nagato naprawić błędy, które popełnił podczas jego życia, jako część wspaniałej trylogii. Później, Itachi powiedział Naruto, że pomoże zakończyć technikę wskrzeszenia Kabuto, podczas gdy Naruto będzie mógł skupić się na walce z Madarą, ale Naruto krzyczy, że jego obowiązkiem jest zatrzymanie wojny samemu. Jednakże, Itachi stwierdza, że choć Naruto stał się silniejszy, nie może robić wszystko samemu, gdyż stanie się tak samo arogancki jak Madara. Mówi również Uzumakiemu, że ma takie samo marzenia stania się Hokage, jak jego ojciec, i nie powinien zapominać o jego przyjaciołach. Naruto podkreślia, że Itachi powinien pójść z nimi i zobaczyć się z Sasuke ponownie, ale odmawia, mówiąc, że kiedyś też starał się robić wszystko na własną rękę w przeszłości i zawidół, więc powinien powierzyć swojego brata przyjaciołom. Gdy Itachi odchodzi, Naruto i B ruszają do różnych lokacji na polu bitwy. thumb|left|Naruto powoduje, że Trzeci Raikage przebija siebie. Jeden z cienistych klonów Naruto przybywa do lokacji Czwartej Dywizji na polu bitwy, by walczyć z ożywionym Mū i Trzecim Raikage, Choć klon Naruto był w stanie pokonać Mū, żaden z ataków Naruto nie miał zbytniego efektu na Trzeciego Raikage, co Dodai wyjaśnia, jako że Trzeci na wysoką odporność niemal na każdy rodzaj technik, wraz z niewrażliwością Wskrzeszenia Nieczystego Świata. Gdy Naruto zauważa bliznę na klatce piersiowej Trzeciego, Dodai uważa, że Trzeci zdobył ją w przeszłości, w walce z Ośmiu-Ogoniastym. Wierząc, że tylko ogoniasta bestia była w stanie zranić Trzeciego, Naruto usiłuje utworzyć Kulę Ogoniastej Bestii, tylko by się rozprysła, zaś kopia zostaje wyrzucona z Trybu Chakry Dziewięciu-Ogoniastego z powodu nadużycia. Po dowiedzeniu sie od Ośmiu-Ogoniastego, że zarówno on, jak i Trzeci stracili przytomność w btwie z ich technikami ciągle w ręce, klon Naruto wchodzi w Tryb Mędrca i rusza w kierunku Trzeciego z Rasenganem w ręce. Używając sensorycznych zdolności Trybu Mędrca, klon Naruto unika ataku Trzeciego w ostatniej sekundzie i uderza Rasenganem w rękę Raikage. Atak powoduje, że ręka Trzeciego uderza w jego klatkę piersiową, przebijając na tyle długo, by zostać zapiecętowanym. Naruto rusza wtedy w miejsce walki Gaary z Drugim Mizukage, przybywając w momencie, gdy ma miejsce jego pieczętowanie. Podczas gdy klony Naruto docierają do odpowiednich pól bitwy, jeden z nich i jednostki Gaary zostają zaalarmowane o czyjeś obecności przez sensora. Zauważają na klifie Mū i Ōnoki informuje ich, że musiał rozdzielić się na dwie części. Są jeszcze bardziej zaszokowani, gdy Ōnoki mówi im, że osoba z nim, to nikt inny jak Madara Uchiha. Gdy Gaara zauważa, że Madara jest wskrzeszony, wszyscy zastanawiają się kim jest zamaskowana osoba, która wcześniej przedstawiła siebie jako Madarę. Gdy Uchiha rozpoczyna swój atak, klon Naruto tworzy więcej cienistych klonów do walki z nim i chwile stoi, gdy przechodzi w Tryb Mędrca. Klony atakują Madarę z Ultra-Wielką Kulą Rasengan, ale zostaje zablokowana z Susanoo. Naruto kończy wchodzenie w Tryb Mędrca i formułuje Rasenshuriken. Uzumaki i Gaara atakują natychmiastowo, ale ich atak zawodzi, gdy Madara pokazuje Rinnegan. Madara wraca na szczyt kamiennej formacji i pozornie przywołuje meteoryt, pozostawiając Naruto w szoku. thumb|right|Naruto i Tobi zderzają się głowami. Po tym jak meteoryt zostaje zatrzymany przez Ōnokiego i Gaarę, kolejny zostaje wysłany do zniszczenia, lądując i niszcząc dywizję. Gdy Dziewięciu-Ogoniasty postanowił udzielić swojej chakry Naruto, na początku myślał, że bestia zamierzała spróbować przejąć jego ciało, jak kiedyś, ale demon powiedział, że woli pomóc Naruto niż być manipulowanym przez Madarę ponownie. Używając tej chakry, klon Naruto był w stanie stworzyć więcej klonów i przeciwstawić się Sekretnej Technice Uwolnienie Drewna: Narodziny Świata Drzew z serią Wielkich Kul Rasengan. Po tym ataku, klon został bardzo osłabiony do punktu, gdzie czuł się tak, jakby w każdej chwili mógł zniknąć. Ōnoki mówi mu, że zajmą się sprawami stąd. Gdy Madara i Mū ruszają do ataku, Tsunade i A nagle się pojawiają, odkopując ich. Gdy Tsunade uwalnia swoją pieczęć na czole, Uzumaki jest tym zmartwiony. Naruto jest również zaskoczony przez nagle przybycie Mizukage. Naruto prosi Tsunade, by uleczyła go, gdyż nie chce jeszcze zniknąć albo zmuszać Tsunade do użycia pieczęci na czole. Odmawia, a Ōnoki mówi mu, że ta wojna nie ma na celu już nigdy więcej ochronić Uzumakiego, lecz wszystkich. Ōnoki rozmawia z nim, podając powód, dla którego dołączył do sojuszu i nienawiści świata ninja. Tsunade mówi Naruto, że Kage pokonają prawdziwego Madarę, podczas gdy on pokona oszusta. Przed rozproszeniem Kage zostawiają klona Naruto z jedną, ostatnią wiadomością "zwycięż". Gdzie indziej, prawdziwy Naruto otrzymuje informacje od rozproszonego klona i woła, że wygra. Uzumaki zauważa Tobiego przed sobą i natychmiast uderza go głową. thumb|left|Naruto i B ścierają się z ożywionymi jinchūriki. Będąc odrzuconym z powodu uderzenia, Naruto zostaje złapany przez B, który mówi mu, by się uspokoił. Naruto wtedy komentuje wytrzymałość maski za nim Tobi powiedział, że musi zrobić trochę więcej niż uderzyć w nią. Gdy ożywieni jinchūriki zostają posłani do walki, Naruto i B starają się przezwyciężyć ich połączone zdolności. Gdy Naruto pyta się o tożsamość Tobiego, ten mówi mu, że jest nikim i że jego jedynym celem jest ukończenie Planu Księżycowe Oko, w celu naprawienia tylko bezwartościowego świata. Tobi mówi wtedy do Naruto i B, że przynajmniej powinni zrozumieć to nieszczęście, ale Narutu stwierdza, że posiadanie ogoniastej bestii zapieczętowanej wewnątrz nich nie jest złe i nawet jeśli Tobi uważa świat za "bezwartościowy", nikt nie ugnie się przed jego kłamstwami. Zaraz po tym jak Naruto ogłasza, że zerwie tą maskę, Tobi wprowadził ożywionych jinchūriki w wczesne stadium w ich transformacjach ogoniastej bestii, co szokuje Naruto i B. Po tym jak ledwo uciekli przed ożywionymi jinchūriki i schronieniu pod krzewami, Naruto, B i Ośmiu-Ogoniasty zaczęli formułować plan zaradczy przeciwko jinchūriki. Po tym jak B mówi, że widział czarne pręty umiejscowione na klatce piersiowej Yugito, Naruto atakuje Rōshiego ponownie i próbuje zniszczyć odbiornik na jego klatce z Rasenganem. Wysiłek ten jednak zostaje udaremniony przez Hana, który odkopuje Naruto. Wpadając na B, który zmienił się w Ośmiu-Ogoniastego i niszczy przestrzeń lasu, Naruto ogląda jak B używa swoich atramentowych klonów, by spróbować zapieczętować jinchūriki, jednakże technika zostaje przerwana, gdy wszyscy wchodzą w formę Wersji 2 w ostatniej sekundzie. Gdy Naruto odpierał ataki jinchūriki, zostaje ostatecznie przytłoczony i przygnieciony, dając możliwość Tobiemy wykorzystania okazji i spróbować schwytać Naruto. Zostaje jednak uratowany przez pojawienie się w samą porę Kakashiego i Guya. right|thumb|Naruto spotyka się z Son Gokū. Po tym jak Guy niszczy rafę, która uniemożliwiła mu poruszanie, Naruto zaczyna pomagać im w atakowaniu Sześciu Ściezek Paina. Nagle Tobi zmusza Utakatę i Rōshiego do zamienienia w Sześciu-Ogoniastego i Czworo-Ogoniastego, rzucając go na Ośmiu-Ogoniastego i wyrzucając z Trybu Chakry Dziewięciu-Ogoniastego. Z Kakashim i Guyem odciętym od niego, Czworo-Ogoniasty rzuca się na Ośmiu-Ogoniastego i Naruto szybko wchodzi w Tryb Chakry Dziewięciu-Ogoniastego zaraz pomiędzy zębami gigantycznej małpy. Podczas próby uwolnienia, zostaje połknięty przez wielka małpę i, ku jego zaskoczeniu znajduje się w podświadomości Rōshiego, znajdując bestię w łańcuchach. Po zaprzeczeniu, że przyszedł tutaj ukraść moce bestii, Naruto zostaje skarcony przez bestię, która odmawia nazywania go "Czworo-Ogoniastym", mówiąc, że ma nazywać go prawdziwym imieniem: Son Gokū. Gdy Naruto wyraża życzenie bycia przyjacielem z Kuramą, tak samo jak B z Ośmiu-Ogoniastym, Son uważa to za zabawne, ale kiedy Naruto powiedział, że rozumie ich uczucia ze względu na sposób w jaki był maltretowany i znienawidzony w młodość, wiedział jak to jest źle traktowanym przez kogoś, kto nie wiedział kim był, Son zdał sobie sprawę, że mówi poważnie. left|thumb|Naruto i Kurama stają po tej samej stronie. Co prawda Son zgodził się opowiedzieć chętnie Naruto w jaki sposób go zatrzymać, mówiąc jednak, że nie ufa jinchūriki i by nie oczekiwał, że stanie się jego sojusznikiem, chyba że mu zaufa. Poza świadomością Rōshiego, Naruto zmusza zmienionego Rōshiego do zwymiotowania Naruto po tym jak ten używa Masowej Techniki Klonów Cienia. Manipulowany do ataku Naruto, klon, który przebywał wewnątrz ust bestii przygotowuje dwukrotny atak na odbiorniku chakry po wprowadzeniu Trybu Mędrca. Gdy Naruto udaje się usunąć odbiornik chakry, odkrywa z szokiem, że łańcuchy, które więziły Sona są ciągle tam. Son wyjaśnia, że Demoniczna Statua Zewnętrznej Ścieżki ciągle utrzymuje jego chakrę, a także to że tylko Naruto może uwolnić go z kontroli Tobiego. Zauważając troskę Naruto, który chciał całkowicie ocalić Sona, dał mu trochę swojej chakry przed zapieczętowaniem ponownie do statuy. Gdy Naruto zostaje opróżniony z chakry, Kurama oferuje swoją moc. Jednakże za nim zgodził się, Naruto dziękuje Kuramie za pomoc jego klonowi przeciwko Madarze, za co lis wrzeszczał go. Po kłótni z Naruto na temat tego jak powinien przyjmować podziękowania, Kurama oferuje połączyć swoją chakrę z Naruto. Zauważając, że Kurama nie jest już potwornym lisem, który zaatakował Konohę, a sprzymierzeńcem wioski i członkiem drużyny, Naruto odblokowuje wrota pieczęci i uwalnia bestię, przygotowując się do stawienia czoła pięciu pozostałym, w pełni transformowanym jinchūriki. thumb|right|Nowa forma Naruto. Z otwartymi bramami, Naruto przyjmuje nową formę, która jest nawet odzwierciedleniem Kuramy. Nie mając czasu, gdy wrogie ogoniaste bestie przygotowują się do ataku na Kakashiego i Guya z ich Kulami Ogoniastych Bestii, Naruto interweniuje i odbija ataki z taką prędkością, że Kakashi myli go ze swoim dawnym nauczycielem. Gdy bestie nadciągają ponownie i próbują zaatakować shinobi, Naruto zmienia się w Kuramę - pozornie "pochłaniając" Kakashiego i Guya w chakrę bestii, by byli bezpieczni. Po stworzeniu klona w Trybie Mędrca, by zlokalizował pozostałe odbiorniki chakry, Kurama ostrzega, że ma tylko pięć minut w tej formie, ponieważ była to jego pierwsza transformacja. Z tym, chwyta Siedmiu-Ogoniastego w locie, próbując uderzyć bestią w Trój-Ogoniastego, ale gigantyczny żółw zbacza z drogi. Zaraz po tym, Sześciu-Ogoniasty połyka dłoń bestii, unieruchamiając go i pozwalając na atak Trój-Ogoniastemu, ale zostaje zatrzymany przez Ośmiu-Ogoniastego. Dwu-Ogoniasty przygotowuje atak z za tyłów na Naruto i Kuramę, ale Naruto wyrzuca Sześciu-Ogoniastego na potwornego kota, gdy B mierzy się z Pięciu-Ogoniastym. Gdy pozostałe ogoniaste bestie używają wspólnej Kuli Ogoniastej Bestii, Uzumaki i Kurama przygotowują własną, w celu przeciwstawienia się atakowi przez lekkie zmienienie trasy tej od przeciwników, co posyła obydwie na górę w masywnej eksplozji. thumb|left|Naruto spotyka się z pozostałymi ogoniastymi bestiami. Wtedy, gdy ogromny obłok dymu zanikł, Naruto używa ogonów Kuramy, zmieniając je w ręce chakry, by schwytać wrogów za ich gardła. Następnie używa on klonów Trybu Chakry Dziewięciu-Ogoniastego do wyciągnięcia prętów, cicho obiecując, że uwolni wszystkie ogoniaste bestie. Nagle Naruto odkrywa, że jego podświadomość została wzięta do przestrzeni, gdzie pozostałe bestie i ich jinchūriki mogli rozmawiać z nim. Gdy Yagura próbuje podziękować mu, Naruto płacze, myśląc, że Mizukage umarł młodo, bez zjedzenia ramen czy też pocałowania dziewczyny. Gdy Kurama żartobliwie przypomina nosicielowi, że Naruto nigdy nie pocałował dziewczyny, ale pocałował Sasuke, Naruto zaczyna wrzeszczeć, kompletnie ignorując Yagurę dopóki ten nie wspomina Son Gokū, który nalegał na poczekanie na Naruto i spróbować mu pomóc. Wtedy jinchūriki i ogoniaste bestie przedstawiają siebie, a także oferują Naruto część ich mocy. W prawdziwym świecie, Naruto udaje się wyciągnąć odbiorniki chakry z bestii, krótko przed tym jak jego czas w nowej formie wyczerpuje się, co zmusza Tobiego do wepchnięcia wszystkich demonów do Demonicznej Statuy. Tobi był w niedowierzaniu po takim obrocie spraw, ale ciągle był przekonany, że nic to nie zmienia. Naruto jednak nie zgadza się, twierdząc, że nauczył się sporo trudnych imion na raz i denerwował Tobiego za nieznanie ich. Gry Wideo Naruto Uzumaki jest grywalną postacią w następujących grach wideo: Tworzenie i Koncepcja Podczas tworzenia Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto uwzględnić szereg cech charaktery, aby stał się idealnym bohaterem: bezpośredni sposób myślenia, złośliwe strony, oraz wielu atrybutów posiadanych przez Son Goku z serii Dragon Ball. Zrobił też z Naruto osobę, która zachwouje się "prosto i głupio", ponieważ autor nie lubi inteligentnych bohaterów. Naruto sam nie jest wzorowana na nikim, jest postrzegany jako dzieciak, z czymś z ciemnej strony, jak wynika z jego trudnej przeszłości. Mimo to, zawsze jest pozytywny, co go czyni wyjątkowym w oczach Kishimoto. thumb|Pierwszy Naruto, jakiego Kishimoto narysował. Szafa Naruto jest oparta na odzieży Kishimoto jaką nosił, gdy był młodszy, zgodnie z Kishimoto, za pomocą wcześniej istniejących projektów, zrobił Naruto unikanlego, by go bardzo wyróżniać. Pomarańczowe zabarwienie jego stroju jest używane do Naruto jako "pop", z niebieskim często wykorzystywantym do uzupełnienia pomarańczowego. Ponieważ Naruto jest związane z spiralami, wzory wirowe zostały włączone do jego stroju. W pierwszych ilustracjach Naruto miał na sobie buty, ale Kishimoto zastąpił je sandałami, gdyż lubi rysunki z palcami. Gogle, które Naruto również nosił zostały zastąpione przez ochraniacz na czoło, ponieważ było zbyt czasochłonnym zajęciem rysowanie okularów. Kishimoto powiedział, że czuje się zadowolony, że jego postać ma blond włosy i niebieskie oczy. Redaktor Shonen Jump w USA dodał, że Kishimoto daje do zrozumienia, że może mieć cechy charakteru doprowadzające do odwołania się do zachodniej publiczności. Kishimoto powiedział, że identyfikuje się z Naruto najbardziej ze wszystkich bohaterów Naruto. W japońskiej wersji Naruto, Naruto często kończy swoje zdanie z uzupełnieniem "-ttebayo" (co daje podobny efekt do zakończenia zdanie "wiesz?"). Kishimoto chciał dać Naruto dziecięcę hasło i "Dattebayo", które przyszło mu do głowy. To uzupełniło charakter Naruto, i służyło jako słowny tic, który pokazywał z niego dzieciaka. Na początku angielskiego anime, dubbing zastępuje "Dattebayo"i"-ttebayo" na wyrażenie "uwierz w to!" w celu odzwierciedlenia wpływu, jak również dopasować postać do ruchów ustami. Ciekawostki * Spirale i wirowane modele są powracającym tematem w Naruto, zwłaszcza w odniesieniu do samego charakteru Naruto Uzumakiego. Słowo / nazwa "Naruto" może oznaczać "wir", a także nazwę siekanych plasterków kamaboko z różowym wyglądem wiru, która jest używana jako posypka do ramen, ulubionego dania Naruto. Nazwisko "Uzumaki" to gra słów "spirala" (涡 巻), ponieważ odnosi się do trójwymiarowej spirali, jak wir lub kłębowisko. "Uzumaki"może także oznaczać "wir" w odniesieniu do wirów Naruto (鳴門 の 渦潮), nazwanych od miasta Naruto. Ponadto matka Naruto, Kushina Uzumaki, z Uzushiogakure w Kraju Wiru, korzystali z spirali jako symbol ich wioski. * 10 października urodziny Naruto, były Dniem Zdrowia i Sportu w Japonii, gdy jego bohater został stworzony. Święto było jednak przeniesione na drugi poniedziałek października w 1999 roku. * W jednym z wywiadów Masashi Kishimoto przyznał że jego dzieciństwo było nieco podobne do szkolnych lat jakie przedstawił w życiu Naruto. * Naruto konsekwentnie znalazł się w pierwszej dwójce (pierwsze miejsce dwukrotnie) w ciągu pierwszych pięciu oficjalnych sondaży popularności postaci Shonen Jump. Jednakże, w szóstej ankiecie postaci, był na czwartym miejscu. Według sondażu 3 Databooka postaci, która sumuje wszystkie głosy z sześciu pierwszych sondaży, Naruto zajął drugie miejsce. W najnowszej ankiecie, Naruto odzyskał status i wrócił na pierwsze. * Naruto jest jedną z czterech postaci, które zawsze pozostawały w pierwszej dziesiątce każdej ankiety popularności. * Mimo, że jest głównym bohaterem, Naruto miał szereg długich nieobecności, czasem dziesięć lub więcej rozdziałów. W omake'ach Naruto: Shippuden czasami zostaje zrobione odwołanie do tego, żartując, że Naruto nie jest głównym bohaterem własnego show. *W Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 i Naruto Shippuden: Dragon Blade Chronicles, grach wideo, Naruto wykonuje techniki Uwolnienia Ognia, choć nie jest to jego typ natury. ** Ponadto, może on wykonać Uwolnienie Wody, Ziemi, a także Błyskawicy w Naruto Shippuden: Dragon Chronicles Blade, choć jest prawdopodobne, że zwoje, które są dołączone do jego ubrania pozwalają mu na to. *Matka Naruto była przezywana "Czerwono-Krwiste Habanero" podczas gdy ojciec był znany jako "Żółty Błysk". Naruto wyprowadził samo wystylizowany tytuł "Pomarańczowy Hokage Konohy" odnosząc się do faktu, że kolor pomarańczowy jest mieszaniną czerwonego i żółtego. * Według databooków Naruto: ** Hobby Naruto to płatanie figli i podlewanie roślin. ** Naruto chce walczyć z Sasuke Uchihą i Trzecim Hokage oraz z członkami Akatsuki. ** Ulubionym jedzeniem Naruto jest Ichiraku ramen oraz zupa z czerwonej fasoli. Nie lubi natomiast jeść świeżych warzyw. ** Naruto ukonczył 16 oficjalnych misji w sumie: 7 rangi D, 1 rangi C, 2 rangi B, 6 rangi A, 1 rangi S. ** Ulubionym zdaniem Naruto jest - "Poproszę dużą porcję ramen z miso i wieprzowiną!" (味噌チャーシュー大盛り, "miso chāshū ōmori "). Cytaty Zobacz również: Dattebayo *''(Do Kakashiego) "A moim marzeniem jest zostać największym Hokage! W ten sposób ludzie przestaną mnie nieszanować i zaczną traktować mnie jak bym kimś był. Kimś ważnym!"'Naruto'' rozdział 1, strony 12-13 * (Do Ibikiego) "Nie lekceważ mnie! Nie odejdę i nie ucieknę! Możesz mi to utrudniać jak tylko chcasz! Nie przestraszysz mnie! Nie ma szans! Nie obchodzi mnie czy utknę jako genin do końca zycia! Pewnego dnia będę Hokage!" *''(Do Nejiego) "Nigdy nie mam zamiaru uciekać, Ani rzucać słów na wiatr! Oto moje '''nindō: moja droga ninja!"'' *''(Do Gaary) "To prawie nie do zniesienia, czyż nie ... ból bycia samotnym. Znam to uczucie, byłem tam, w tym miejscu ciemnym i samotnym, ale teraz są inni, inni ludzie, którzy wiele znaczą dla mnie. Dbam o nich więcej niż o siebie, i nikomu nie pozwolę ich skrzywdzić. Dlatego nigdy nie poddam się, zatrzymam Cię, nawet jeśli będę musiał cię zabić! Uratowali mnie od siebie, wyrwali mnie z mojej samotności, oni byli pierwszymi, przyjeli mnie jakim jestem. To moi przyjaciele."Naruto rozdział 138, strony 14-16'' *''(Do Saia) "Nie obchodzi mnie z kim będę musiał walczyć...Jeśli ktoś oderwie mi ręce , zakopię go na śmierć...jeśli wyrwie mi też nogi, zagryzę go na śmierć...jeśli oderwie mi głowę, będę wgapiać się w niego aż umrze...i jeśli wydłubie mi oczy, będę przeklinał go zza grobu...nawet jeśli zostanę rozszarpany na kawałeczki...sprowadzę Sasuke z powrotem"'Naruto'' rozdział 303, strona 18 *(Do Paina) "Poddaj się...poddaj się mnie." *(Do Nagato, recytując tekst z Pierwszej Książki Jiraiyi) "W takim razie przełamię tę klątwę. Jeśli istnieje na świecie taka rzecz jak pokój, to go znajdę. Nie poddam się!"Naruto rozdział 448, strona 2 *(Do Sakury) "Nienawidzę ludzi, którzy okłamują siebie!" *(Do Sasuke) "Wiedziałam, że jesteś zawsze sam. Czułem się lepiej wiedząc, że był ktoś taki jak ja ... chciałem się spotkać z tobą. Z jakiegoś powodu, to po prostu mnie cieszyło! Ale nie mogłem ... Byłem zazdrosny na jakim poziomie byłeś, więc uznałem cię za rywala. Chciałem być taki jak ty i starałem gonić, chcąc być tak samo silny, tak samo cool. Cieszę się, że cię poznałem!"Naruto rozdział 485, strony 15-16 *''(Do Sasuke) "Jeśli zaatakujesz Konohę, będę musiał z tobą walczyć ... więc zachowaj swoją nienawiść i przyjmę to wszystko na mnie, jestem jedynym, który może to zrobić! To jedyne co mogę zrobić! Więc przyjmę twoją nienawiść na swoje barki i umrę z tobą! Bo jestem twoim przyjacielem!"'''Naruto rozdział 486, strony 13-14 *''(Do Kushiny): "Nie przepraszaj ... miałem wiele trudnych chwil dorastania jako jinchūriki, ale nigdy nie winiłem za to ciebie lub taty. Nie mogłem zrozumieć, czym jest miłość rodziców, bo was nigdy nie było... więc mogłem się tylko domyślać ... Ale teraz wiem ... Żyję, bo ty i tata oddaliście swoje życie za mnie i'' napełniliście mnie miłością zanim umieściliście we mnie Kyuubiego! A więc jestem tu szczęśliwy i zdrowy! Jestem szczęśliwy, że jestem waszym synem!"Naruto rozdział 504, strony 15-17 * "Nazywam się Naruto Uzumaki, ninja Konohy. Moim marzeniem jest przewyzszenie wszystkich poprzednich Hokage. By stać się większym skubańcem niż mój tata! By stać się silniejszym shinobi niż moja matka!"Naruto rozdział 505, strony 3-4 * (Do Iruki) "Zakończę tę wojnę samemu! Przyjmę całą nienawiść i ból na siebie! To jest moja rola!"Naruto chapter 535, page 11 * (Do A) "Nie mów o moim tacie tak jakbyś go znał. Czwarty Hokage mimo wszystko nie zawdiódł!"Naruto rozdział 541, strony 10-11 * (Do A) "''Tak, mógł umrzeć..ale razem, on i moja mama bronili Konohy przed Dziewięciu-Ogoniastym! Ochraniali mnie! Mogłem ich mieć tylko na chwilę, ale w ciągu tej sekundy dali mi tak wiele… ich wiarę! Wiarę, że mogę skończyć ich dzieło! Wiarę, że mogę wypełnić rolę "zbawcy!"'Naruto'' rozdział 544, strona 9 *(Do Itachiego) "Itachi… Dziękuje za zaufanie mi… Nie musisz się obawiać dłużej… Zrobiłeś więcej niż potrzeba dla wioski. Zostaw resztę mnie!"Naruto rozdział 550, strona 13 *(Do Tobiego) "Nie jest tak źle… Żyjąc z ogoniastą bestią wewnątrz ciebie…" *(Do Tobiego) "Możesz nazywać siebie nikim, możesz wszcząć wojnę, ale nawet świecie, o którym myślisz jako o "nicości", nikt nie upadnie przed kłamstwami twojego głupiego tyłka! Możesz zmienić maskę, możesz przyjąć wiele imion, ale ciągle jesteś sobą, jesteś ciągle tylko jednym gostkiem! Mam już dosyć. Mam zamiar zerwać tę maskę prosto z twojej twarzy!" Źródła en:Naruto Uzumaki ru:Наруто Узумаки pt-br:Naruto Uzumaki Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Jinchūriki